Nothing Happens To Me Without You
by ravenhunter1957
Summary: This is how i imagine the 3rd Season of Sherlock to be. John is devastated after the fall and looses his edge. Meanwhile Sherlock is homing in on Moriarty's men who were hired to assassinate his friends. Sherlock later Returns to 221B...Find out what he uncovers in this purely fan made story. RavenHunter1957 ;)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

John sat up in bed, sweat lining his face as he slowed his breathing to normal. John wiped the sweat from his face as he fought back against the tears stinging in his eyes.

"Why did you leave."? John asked himself.

He laid back down looking out the window seeing the night sky from his bed. The next morning John sat up removing the covers. He looked around his room and saw it was empty, like his life had become. John grabbed his cane and stood up. His limp was back and more likely worse then ever. He made his way to the kitchen starting the kettle, opening the cabinet he grabbed his cup. John always was hesitant after grabbing his, his mind wanted to grab two of them, but there was no need to anymore. Sherlock was gone and John wasn't even in their flat anymore. He only lasted close to six months before it became unbearable, the empty silence of what could be suffocated him.

Johns hand trembled as he poured the boiling water into the cup, since Sherlock was dead John had lost the battlefield from his sights. John Watson had lost all hope in life now, he was seeing his therapist twice a week and had to go out and spend time with a friend once a week. But for John he was just continuing to fall into his abyss uncertain of when he would hit the bottom.

Even with the painful memories John had, he wanted a reminder of Sherlock. Before he left the flat he took Sherlock's skull with him, the only object that kept the Doctor company sat on his mantle in the empty flat starring at him from afar. At times when Molly would pay him a visit, it would still shock her to see John in his chair with the skull cradled against his chest as he repeated Sherlock's name over and over again. This time Molly walked over to John tapping his shoulder to get his attention. John looked up at Molly with his empty eyes.

"What is it Molly"? John asked in a sad tone.

"John, lets you and I go out today, maybe a trip to the park for some fresh air. How dose that sound"? Molly stood there waiting and hoping he would say yes this one time.

John nodded and slowly made it to his feet, cane in hand while he still clutched onto the skull. Molly starred at the skull cradled in Johns other arm and then looked back at John. His eyes were tired looking and the dark circles under his eyes made John appear almost angry.

"John, can we leave the skull, it'll be here when you get back." Molly said taking a step back.

"your right I need to leave it here." John said placing the skull on the mantle.

When Molly's back was turned John snuck the skull a hug before leaving to go with Molly. Outside, the one place John wasn't too often these past months. Molly noticed the light was hurting Johns eyes a bit but John didn't say a thing about that. They both ended up in the middle of the park and were heading towards the pond when John stopped walking. Molly almost bumped into John before she stopped herself. Molly could see John was looking to the side and she shared Johns vision to see the red sprayed letters on one of the benches. It wrote out "Believe In Sherlock Holmes" that made John come unglued.

John felt the lump in his throat returning and soon enough John was crying. Molly grabbed Johns arm turning him around so he would face her.

"John, its going to be ok." Molly said rubbing Johns arm.

"Sherlock…." John said in a choked voice.

Molly pulled John into a hug before she let herself cry as well. John and Molly were accidentally bumped into by a elderly man walking in the park. John stumbled forwards dropping his cane.

"oh I'm sorry about that, good day." The old man said walking off his back hunched over.

Johns eyes popped open and suddenly he was limp-walking after the old man. Something about him woke something up in John. Maybe it was a slightly baritone similarity in the old mans voice that reminded him of Sherlock. John caught up with him grabbing the mans sleeve making him stop. The man turned around and looked John in the eyes.

"is there something wrong sir"? the old man asked.

"I, oh sorry, you just reminded me of someone I knew. Sorry to disturb you." John let go of the mans sleeve.

The old man starred at John for a long while. John noticed the mans eyes looked sad while he looked at him.

"are you ok sir"? John asked

"yes I'm fine, no need to worry about a old man like me…" The old man said trying for a smile.

John just starred towards the ground. The old man placed his hand on Johns shoulder. John looked up to the old mans eyes waiting for him to say something.

"you don't look to good, looks like someone stole the light from your eyes." The old man said taking a step back.

John nodded quickly wiping a tear from his eye. John turned to walk away when he felt the old mans hand on his shoulder briefly. John turned back around quickly when he herd the man fall to the ground. John knelt down to the old man worried.

"Sir are you alright"? John asked holding the mans arm.

"Just a little weak in the knees sonny." The old man said casually.

Molly was right at Johns side when he helped the old man to his feet slowly. When he was on his feet again he gave them a smile before turning away. John was beside the old man before he had a chance to create any distance between them.

"Sir, where do you live, let us help you home." John offered, having a distraction at the moment.

"oh, no I'm fine on my own." he said coughing a bit.

John persisted on walking him home after he herd the old man coughing. Molly grabbed John by the arm pulling him away from the old man smiling at him quickly. John and Molly reached the pond walking around it then made their way back to Johns flat. When Molly left John was able to reflect on what had happened earlier. To him it seamed strange he would feel almost alive just by walking by a old man but considering the state he was in anything probably could cause that reaction.

Later that night John had a reoccurrence of his nightmare. He was up on the roof of St Bart's shoving the heavy door open. John saw Sherlock on the ledge, he reached out his hand for him but Sherlock shook his head. John briskly walked towards Sherlock telling him it would all be alright and that they would find a way out of the mess that they were faced with. Sherlock turned to face John, his face looked sad. John almost stopped walking but refused to stop. Sherlock reached his hand out, the words he spoke dug there way into John as Sherlock turned and leaned forwards falling off of the roof. John ran over to the edge seeing a glimpse of Sherlock's coat one last time.

Johns eyes snapped open calling out Sherlock's name in the dark. He sat up quickly falling into reality once more, a reality without Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**More Chapters on the way. please let me know what you think of this chapter. much appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is longer then I expected but I still think it worked out great in the end. Any Reviews and Reply's greatly accepted. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Sherlock sat up in bed whispering Johns name. He drooped his head brushing his fingers through his damp black curls. Sherlock desperately wanted to go back to London again, instead he spent most of his time hiding in the U.S. With the help of Molly and then Mycroft, once he found out, was a big and annoying help. Sherlock traveled from town to town barley staying long enough to leave foot prints. He much enjoyed the idea of traveling but not under these circumstances. While Sherlock lead Moriarty's dogs on a wild hunt, Mycroft checked in with John and everyone on a regular bases. Sherlock insisted on it but Mycroft refused to tell Sherlock of John present state.

Sherlock knew everyone would take a toll from it but he did what was necessary to keep them alive. While Sherlock paid a visit back to London again it occurred to him that the last time he saw John was precisely 2 and a half years and 9 hours ago. Sherlock was in disguise as usual well blended in and on the look out for any activity as he prowled the streets. Sherlock strolled right past 221B Baker St turning to glance at it. Before his eyes could turn back to the sidewalk he caught Mrs. Hudson walking out the door. She looked frail and not her cheery self. Sherlock found himself stopping right in front of her.

Mrs. Hudson starred at a old man hunched over looking her in the eyes. She nearly bumped into him stepping back.

"oh, pardon me." She said shyly.

"no, the fault was all mine." The old man said.

"would you like to come in for some tea"? Mrs. Hudson said inviting him in.

The old man smiled and nodded. And they stepped inside the warm flat. The old man took a seat on her couch while Mrs. Hudson went into the kitchen to boil her kettle. The old man sat upright well for a old man.

"you know I'm a stranger in your home, mum." he said curiously.

"yes, but its nice to have some small company for a change." Her voice was saddened.

He started to fiddle with his beard as he cleared his throat. "yes, but the art of disguise is knowing how to hide in plain sight, you of all people should know that Mrs. Hudson." he said starting to sound not so old.

Mrs. Hudson almost spilled boiling water on her hand as she poured the water in two cups. Grabbing them she walked out to the living room dropping the cups in utter shock. She was no longer staring at a nice old man but the very much alive Sherlock Holmes sitting on her couch. Mrs. Hudson walked slowly over to Sherlock who was standing before her, his disguise lay beside his feet in a tangled heap. Mrs. Hudson was now less then 2 feet from Sherlock when she lost her edge balling her fists up striking Sherlock in the chest. Sherlock remained still accepting it and understanding Mrs. Hudson's sudden rage.

Sherlock hugged Mrs. Hudson back and she calmed down, still crying. Sherlock looked over Mrs. Hudson at the broken tea cups on the ground and unwrapped his arms walking over cleaning the mess up.

"oh Sherlock that was my doing, let me." Mrs. Hudson offered.

"No, you rest on the couch, I can handle this." Sherlock said finishing up.

Mrs. Hudson sat on the couch looking down at Sherlock's disguise puzzled. Sherlock returned to the couch sitting next to Mrs. Hudson.

"Sherlock, why were you in disguise if your alive."? Mrs. Hudson asked looking over at him.

"I had trouble with the tabloids Mrs. Hudson. And there were other matters on my mind that it didn't suite me to reveal I was alive." Sherlock said trying to sugar coat his situation.

Mrs. Hudson nodded her head knowing he wasn't telling her something but shook it off. She leaned over and patted Sherlock's shoulder seeing him look over at her. She gave him a smile.

"its so nice to have you back again Sherlock, we missed you like no tomorrow." Mrs. Hudson said, her voice sounding happier again.

Sherlock rose to his feet taking a step towards the door. He herd Mrs. Hudson call after him and turned around.

"Mrs. Hudson, I need to see how John is doing." Sherlock turned towards the door again.

He walked out the door ignoring Mrs. Hudson when she called after him again. He sprinted up the stairs to 221B and stopped at the door. He knew that whatever state John was in he had to remain calm, after all the stress he'd caused him. Surely John wouldn't take it too harshly. Sherlock took in a breath, his hand on the knob turned and pushed the door open. Sherlock saw the flat looked the same as it usually did. He walked over to Johns room opening the door. Sherlock nearly fell to his knees, the room was empty. He saw there was a small slip of folded up paper on Johns dresser and picked it up.

It read "Sorry" Sherlock backed up against the wall falling on his butt with a thump. Sherlock felt the tears running down his face as he stared at the piece of paper. He knew what he had to do would hurt everyone, but he never calculated this reaction. He berried his face in his hands as the tears didn't stop. Sherlock got up as he realized that Mycroft had specifically left this little piece of information about John out of his last report. At once Sherlock ran out of the flat and outside hailing a cab to take him to Mycroft's. Sherlock bursts through the doors, his shoulders tense and his eyes burned. Mycroft looked up from his desk surprised.

"So, you went to the flat I take it" Mycroft said looking at the paper in his hands.

"yes and no ones been there for most of the time that I have been gone, now tell me brother where did John go"? Sherlock demanded.

"you're the super genius you figure it out, think of it as one of your cases." Mycroft said no longer interested in what Sherlock had to say.

Sherlock marched out the door in a huff feeling frustrated by his brothers lack of help. Sherlock hailed a cab to take him over towards St Bart's. Once he was there he found his homeless network handing one of them a slip of paper, detailing John. Sherlock then went back to 221B to wait for the results on John. He paced the flat until he stopped looking over to the mantle. He saw that his skull was gone and clenched his jaw annoyed and assuming it was either Mrs. Hudson or Mycroft playing a game with him. Close to a hour later Sherlock received a text saying John was in the park alone and not looking too good. Sherlock grabbed his disguise and made his way to the park. When he got there he was disguised as the old man again and scanned the faces looking for Johns features.

He walked for 10 minutes when he saw in the distance a man sitting on a bench, his hand was trembling and holding a cane. Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise at Johns present state, he was not coping well at all. Even Mrs. Hudson looked better then John did now. Sherlock looked down at the ground momentarily feeling a mixture of emotions.

Sherlock looked up when he herd raised voices over by John. He could see a man arguing with John and John was silent. John finally said something when he was punched in the face by the arguer. Sherlock rushed over there when he saw John punch back at the man, his cane on the ground forgotten. When Sherlock was close enough he grabbed John's shoulder to try and calm him. John whipped around punching the old man in a fit of rage not knowing who he hit at first. They both stopped when a crowd had gathered around the old man on the ground. John helped the man up apologizing for what he did. The old man showed a weak smile and leaned against John. John walked him out of the park and since the old man refused to go to the hospital, John offered for him to stay at his place for a while. John grabbed his keys opening the first door helping the man inside. Once the door was closed the old man rise up grabbing John and hoisting him over his shoulder, grabbing John's keys walking into the flat. He dropped John onto the couch leaving John, scared and angry.

John starred in amazement wondering how this old man could have done something like that. He went to get up but was forced back down. John pushed him aside sitting up.

"Who are you and why are you doing this tell me."! John shouted.

"Relax John" Sherlock said, his voice returning to normal.

John turned his head to the side confused. He took a double look still not understanding. Sherlock ripped the disguise from his body letting it drop at his feet.

"John, its me Sherlock Holmes." he said looking into John's eyes.

John stood up clenching his fists while he looked like he was going to cry. Sherlock stayed in place waiting for his fist to make contact with his face. John grabbed Sherlock pulling him into a hug. Sherlock was stunned and hugged back. John pulled back after a much needed hug and took a good long look at his alive friend. Sherlock sat John on the couch and went to get the first aid kit. When he came back John gave him a look of uncertainty when Sherlock opened the kit.

"now John just stay still so I can handle the cuts ok." Sherlock said looking at John.

John nodded. Sherlock got the antiseptic and dampened a cloth. John just starred at Sherlock while Sherlock tended to Johns cuts on his cheeks. Sherlock then put it back and took a quick look around the empty flat. He went over sitting beside John noticing the trembling hand. Sherlock grabbed his hand holding it in place as his eyes scanned from his hand up to his shoulder. John didn't make eye contact knowing what Sherlock might say next. Sherlock sighed disappointed by his deductions on John.

"your trembling is back, so is your limp. Its worse then before because of the fall. you haven't been eating regularly. I'd say you lost close to 10 pounds and the dark circles under your eyes tell me you don't sleep well at night, possibly nightmares keeping you awake. Your cloths haven't been cleaned in 3 days. Your flat is emptier then ours, you don't take visitors often by the looks of only one set of dishes and no spare bedroom." Sherlock paused taking all of this in.

"John please come back to the flat, with me." Sherlock pleaded.

John sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't."

"why not, I'm alive John." Sherlock asked.

"Because it won't be the same Sherlock, it will never be the same." John said lowering his head.

John went from the couch over to his chair that caught direct sunlight from the window. The place where John would gaze out for hours lost in thought and nightmares. John looked over at Sherlock on the couch knowing this had to be a dream just toying with his heart. Otherwise Sherlock wouldn't hug him back, that was one thing Sherlock never did, right up there with apologizing, well except for apologizing to Molly, a one time thing probably. Sherlock watched John for a moment, he seamed peaceful. John touched his temple rubbing it in small circles as he was hit with a flashback.

Sherlock tensed in his chair when he saw the small red dot bouncing around on Johns shirt. John looked over seeing Sherlock tensed and gripping the arm of the couch harshly.

"Sherlock are you ok"? John asked concerned.

"John, just don't move right now stay still." Sherlock moved his eyes to the dot.

John looked down and went pail. Sherlock leapt from the couch crashing into John as the bullet was fired. They tumbled to the floor using the knocked over chair for shelter momentarily. Sherlock instantly sent a text to Mycroft telling him they must have missed one assassin. Suddenly Sherlock herd the tire screeching of two or more vehicles outside the flat. A man now stood in the doorway waving his hand for Sherlock and John to follow. They did and rushed outside avoiding the glass breaking all around them. The man shoved them into the backseat of a black SUV and it quickly sped away.

John was on the floor of the car while Sherlock sat awkwardly on the back seat. He looked out the rear window to see two cars that were in pursuit of them. A man leaned out of the passenger side of the car and fired breaking the window. John reached up grabbing Sherlock pulling him down to the floor. Sherlock could see that John was pissed at him.

"Sherlock, you don't look out the back window of a car while were in the middle of a firefight."! John shouted.

Sherlock remained silent. The SUV sped through the streets cutting corners trying to elude the pursuers. Sherlock covered John as the shots were fired from the passenger side of the SUV they were in. Sherlock looked up and saw who it was, Mycroft's little receptionist. Athena who was doing the shooting. They were almost to Mycroft's hideout when they were hit by another vehicle. The SUV was sent spinning out of control as the driver tried to correct it. They're SUV hit a curb sending them tumbling to a stop. The SUV was upside down. John was on top of Sherlock, he was unconscious by the looks of it. Sherlock saw the cut on the right side of Johns head. Sherlock grabbed John and crawled towards the blown out window next to them.

Sherlock herd the pursuer vehicle stop and two men got out walking up to the wreckage. He could see their feet right in front of them and he went limp closing his eyes looking dead, just like John. Sherlock could hear the two men talking and walking around the vehicle. Sherlock moved when he saw them walk away and the car moved on assuming that everyone was dead. Sherlock dragged John out of the wrecked SUV and then went around to the front dragging out the dead driver then Athena who was alive and also unconscious. Sherlock made a desperate call to Mycroft almost in a panic.

"Mycroft, we need a ambulance on 57 Terri's St now. There's been a accident we were ambushed. Our driver is dead and John and Athena are unconscious, minor concussion most likely, the spare passenger most likely was throw from the car when we were side swiped." Sherlock almost sounded in a panic over his mobile.

"ok, calm down I will get a ambulance and some back up to you immediately stay right there." Mycroft hung up rubbing his temples, in frustration.

Once the ambulance was on scene John and Athena were the first ones to be taken to the hospital. The medics tried to tend to Sherlock but he insisted he was fine, the dead bodies were taken away in a special van to St Bart' Morgue.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Hopefully more chapters after this one, im sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter.

* * *

Sherlock sat next to Johns bedside , his fingers tapping against the armchair in pure impatience. Sherlock looked over when he felt Mycroft's hand on his shoulder. Mycroft took a chair next to Sherlock looking disappointed in himself.

"I should have had more security with you two at the time. I should have anticipated our enemies persistence better, now look at where you both are." Mycroft said letting emotion enter his voice.

Sherlock glanced over at Mycroft sharing the same disappointed look feeling also to blame since he didn't get John out fast enough. John rustled in his sleep causing Sherlock's eyes to be glued to him once more. Later on Mycroft left to go check in on Athena. The night passed on while Sherlock watched Johns every movement forming a counter plan on how to deal with the loose assassin. The next morning John was conscious and opened his eyes. At first things were a bit blurry, when the focused he could see Sherlock's head, he was asleep on Johns upper arm. Johns eyes moved down seeing Sherlock's hand was holding his tightly. John allowed a smile then rolled his eyes just picturing the headlines if this was caught on camera. Sherlock woke up feeling the movement in Johns arm. He looked up at John, their hands still linked.

Sherlock sat upright and cleared his throat. John could see the scrapes and cuts on Sherlock's face as he remembered the ambush from earlier.

"John, how are you feeling."? Sherlock asked, concerned.

"Fine except for my head hurting. Sherlock where are we"? John asked.

"your in the hospital, but as soon as your able to walk Mycroft will escort us to his facility for our safety." Sherlock said turning serious once more.

John removed his sheets from his legs and swayed them over the edge. Sherlock got up from his chair placing his hands on John's shoulders.

"John don't, you've just been through a accident and are recovering from a concussion, this is dangerous." Sherlock said firmly.

John gave Sherlock a annoyed look and Sherlock backed away but was still in the room. John placed weight onto his legs on the cold hard floor. He was a bit wobbly but stood still. Once the swaying stopped he took a heavy step forward. John became unbalanced and started falling forward. Sherlock sprinted right into John catching him before he made contact with the floor. John stayed against Sherlock, feeling his adrenaline rush course through him. Sherlock held onto John until his shaking stopped then he helped John get back into bed. Sherlock looked over to the door when he herd someone enter the room. He sighed in frustration at Mycroft.

Mycroft walked over to Sherlock and John, his umbrella in his hand.

"John, I see your up and conscious. Would you be willing to go somewhere safer then here"? Mycroft asked looking at his Mobile.

"I..Uh. Look Mycroft right now all I want to do is go back to 221B for a little while." John said sitting up.

Mycroft gave him a disapproving look shaking his head.

"John both you and Sherlock's lives are in danger, there is absolutely no reason why I'm going to allow you or Sherlock back into 221B for a while." Mycroft said cutting to the point.

John sighed and shook his head at the moment not caring about the people that wanted them both dead. John looked over at Mycroft starring him down, with the help of Sherlock joining in Mycroft caved in and let them back into the flat. When they were back at 221B Mrs. Hudson was there waiting for them. She offered hugs and made them both tea, looking much better since she found out Sherlock was alive after all. They all sat on the couch in a sudden silence until John got up walking into his room seeing it empty, just as he left it. John slumped his shoulders and felt like a lonely fool for leaving now that Sherlock had come back. John walked out of the room and back to the couch with his landlady and flat mate. John carefully informed Mrs. Hudson on what happened with him and Sherlock.

Sherlock then cut in filling in the blanks from his end and both John and Mrs. Hudson saw the full picture. A few minutes after that Mrs. Hudson left to go back to her flat feeling at ease now. Johns Mobile buzzed in his pocket making him jump. Sherlock repressed a laugh when John grabbed his Mobile. It was a contact with held text. John quickly read through it and looked up at Sherlock puzzled.

"Sherlock, it's a text from, Moriarty I think." John handed his Mobile to Sherlock.

Sherlock inspected the text seeing Moriarty's signature at the end of it, it was Moriarty.

"No, this is obviously a duplicate of Moriarty's signature. John he's dead I saw him put a bullet through his mouth, you can't survive from that." Sherlock said clutching the Mobile.

Then Sherlock's laptop on the desk started beeping rapidly from incoming messages. Sherlock tossed John his Mobile walking over to his laptop. He was logged into Johns blog and saw someone must have hacked into Johns account. There were multiple messages left for John.

"John, how are you doing without S.H the fake.

"Sherlock was nothing but a blind man even you know that."

"John, I would hate to be in your position without him, must be miserable."

"after Sherlock killed himself did you see the look on his face, what was it like."?

"Was his skin stiff and cold as they all say it is after death."

"You should do it you know, throw yourself off a roof just like him."

"See you soon John, the loyal miserable dog."

Sherlock slammed the laptop shut completely in a tail spin on what he just read. They were from less then a month ago which also threw him off. If in fact Moriarty was somehow alive why would he wait nearly 3 years to send those harassing emails to John. Sherlock began to pace the flat trying to think all of this through and how it was accomplished successfully.

John logged into his blog and read the messages himself. He was glad Sherlock was really alive and near him, otherwise he would probably throw himself off a roof after reading those messages. John logged out and went over to his chair sitting down in it. Sherlock finally stopped pacing, having a brilliant idea come to mind. Sherlock walked over to John grabbing his Mobile and sending a text to Lestrade. John looked at Sherlock stunned by what he just did.

Come to 221B-JW

On my way-DL

Minutes later Lestrade came walking up the stairs and into the room. He saw John sitting in his chair noticing the skull was no longer in his arms but back on Sherlock's mantle where it belonged. Lestrade approached John quite puzzled by this knowing for the longest time he lived a few miles away from 221B. John looked up at Lestrade and motioned for him to take a seat. John instantly looked around for Sherlock who seamed to have vanished from the flat without being noticed. He rolled his eyes figuring it out and starred at Lestrade sitting there with a confused look still on his face. John felt a text and pulled his mobile out of his pocket reading the incoming message.

Stay in the flat and keep Lestrade there with you until I say so.-SH

Why Sherlock, where are you going. What's going on?-JW

John sat there starring at his mobile but Sherlock did not reply to him. He set his mobile down looking over to Lestrade feeling rude for not explaining to him why he was there.

"Lestrade, I invited you over here. Because I wanted some company for a while, is that ok with you"? John lied.

"Its fine with me, it must be a pretty lonely life for you, after. Anyway your back in the flat and that's a improvement."

Lestrade really didn't know what to say to John. As it was it had already been months since he saw him there was not much for either one of them to talk about. John got up from his chair feeling frantic that he didn't know where Sherlock had run off to and for how long he would be gone. Lestrade got up and looked at John with worry in his eyes.

"Sherlock.." John whispered

"John, remember Sherlock's gone." Lestrade said touching Johns shoulder.

John turned toward Lestrade and gave him a rough look. Lestrade shook his head slightly and pulled John into a hug.

"John, I know its been hard, we all miss him. But there's no way for him to come back. Maybe it would be best if you forgot a little bit. It might ease the pain." Lestrade pulled back from the hug.

Johns mind started to get fogged. Was Sherlock really back or was his heart just letting him see what he wanted to see. John stood up starting to pace the flat knowing that Sherlock had to be alive. John saw Sherlock with his own eyes, he heard his voice. Sherlock was alive and he only told Mrs. Hudson and John, but no one else. John eventually sat down again after receiving several weird looks from Lestrade. The night seamed to drag on and Lestrade decided to stay and keep John some well needed company. Early the next morning Sherlock came back sneaking into the flat seeing John asleep in his chair and Lestrade slumped over Sherlock's chair. Once he closed the door behind him he went to the bathroom removing the blood from his face and changed out of his blood stained cloths before walking back out to where John and Lestrade lay asleep.

Sherlock draped a blanket over John and then one over Lestrade feeling the coldness in the room. He quickly lit a fire in the fireplace before he went over to his desk typing away onto his laptop. John woke up seeing the fire lit and hearing someone typing on a laptop. He looked over seeing Sherlock, just as usual typing without a care in the world. John got up tossing the blanket off of him and went over to Sherlock.

Lestrade opened his eyes hearing John get up and he looked over his shoulder seeing Sherlock. Lestrade nearly fell out of the chair scrambling to his feet. Sherlock looked away from the computer screen at Lestrade giving a slight smirk. Sherlock stopped typing and got up starring at Lestrade who was still in shock from seeing Sherlock again.

"Lestrade it's me Sherlock Holmes, you should know that after all the years we've known each other." Sherlock said rather calmly.

"Sherlock" Lestrade said realizing he was alive.

Sherlock gave a smile over to John. When Sherlock turned back his face was met with Lestrades fist sending Sherlock to the ground. John's mouth dropped open in shock at Lestrades actions. Sherlock got up and felt the cut on his cheek. He smiled at Lestrade impressed that someone had the guts to send him a message that he was missed in a different way. Lestrade apologized for that and after a few minutes for the information to sink in he left the flat for a much needed drink. Sherlock sat back in his chair sighing at Lestrade acting that way. John sat down observing Sherlock. Sherlock looked over seeing the clear questions in Johns face as if it was written in marker across his forehead. Sherlock rolled his eyes feeling the boring Q and A coming.

"you've got questions, ok lets hear them." Sherlock said in a dull tone.

"Sherlock where have you been."? John quickly asked.

"Remember that assassin that almost killed you when I first revealed myself to you in your flat. Well I just spent all night tracking that snake down."

"What, how where was he, how did you get away."? John asked as his attention fixated on Sherlock's words.

Sherlock leaned back against the chair then locked eyes with John before he spoke.

"From the amount of gun powder left at the scene and the fact that our assassin was clumsy enough to run out of his shoe I took it to the lab and found traces of cement, bird feces, and small amounts of L Desoxyephedrine50 mgs. So that told me our assassin had a bad immune system and used the nasal inhaler quite often."

Sherlock paused for John to catch up on everything. He starred at John who looked very impressed. John shook his head chuckling slightly.

Sherlock looked confused by Johns reaction. "John what's so funny"?

"Sherlock even after these years of you being "dead" you still blow me away every time. But please continue." John smiled back at Sherlock.

"It took me only a hour to find the right location of our assassin's hideout once the lab results went through. I confronted him, taking him by surprise and saw he was in fact suffering from a bad head cold by the way his motor functions had slowed from him being sick it was a pretty easy take down. Until he started to struggle then that turned into a fight. But no need to worry anymore John I took care of him."

John relaxed after that knowing Sherlock was telling him the truth. John looked around the flat for a minute and then got up from his chair heading towards the door. Sherlock got up from his chair instantly following John.

"John where are you going"? Sherlock asked.

"To my old flat to bring my things back here where they belong." John said turning the knob.

They both got into a cab and it took them to Johns previous address. Once they went inside the flat John got chills looking at the destruction the assassin left behind. He made his way to his room only gathering his cloths and his stuff from the kitchen, not needing much more then that. When they made it back to 221B John began unpacking in his room while Sherlock placed the cups and plates in the cabinets in the kitchen.

When John was done unpacking he felt a weird feeling in his stomach every time he looked at Sherlock. He couldn't exactly put his finger on which emotion it was, whether it was fondness of a friend or fascination of Sherlock in general. John made his way towards Sherlock who was in the kitchen emptying the first box of kitchen utensils. Sherlock stopped in the middle of placing one of Johns mugs away and starred at John who was 8 inches away from him.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, his head rested against Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock stood there for a moment not used to the whole hugging concept. Sure Mrs. Hudson hugged him but that was different from this. John never usually hugged him, even the first time John hugged him when he found out he was alive it wasn't like this. Sherlock flinched when he felt Johns fingertips running over his knuckles.

"John, what are you doing" Sherlock asked

John didn't answer Sherlock because he didn't know what to say to him. To John this was a scary thing. What if he did tell Sherlock how he felt would Sherlock shoot him down. That's what John was afraid of being rejected by the man he loved for a second time. Sherlock found his hand was carefully stroking Johns soft hair. John looked up surprised by Sherlock's actions but didn't ask him to stop.

"Sherlock..I want to-"

"John you don't even have to say it. I know your feeling's for me are deeper then any friendship. I knew it from the moment I met you. The way you were so impressed, you were always loyal and always there. And to answer your question, I am still single but I wouldn't mind if you were the one to fill the gap." Sherlock stopped and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Sherlock, yes I've liked you for the longest time but, I never got to say what you really meant to me. I was going to tell you the day of the fall but by then it was already too late." John paused taking a breathe.

"Sherlock what I'm saying is that even though my life was shattered after Afghanistan, when you came into my life it fell into place, I found I was happier. Even though I was heartbroken after the fall something told me not to give up. Sherlock I Love you and that will never change, no matter what dangers we get ourselves into or what you may get us into. When its all over I'll still love you." John couldn't stop looking into Sherlock's brilliant eyes.

Sherlock looked up into Johns eyes and let a smile come to the surface. John slowly started to lean into Sherlock. Sherlock leaned in as well filling the gap. He found his lips against Johns and wrapped his arms around him. John tightened his grip on Sherlock letting the kiss continue. Once their lips parted they both couldn't stop smiling. John lead them to the couch where they both sat very closely to one another. Sherlock wrapped his arm around Johns waist pulling him closer. John rested his head against Sherlock's shoulder as his fingers interlaced with Sherlock's.

Sherlock began to drift off to sleep listening to the sound of Johns voice. John snuggled in falling asleep in Sherlock's arms. The next morning was quiet, a little too quiet for Mrs. Hudson's liking. She made her way up to the boys flat quietly entering the room seeing Sherlock and John asleep on the couch in each others arms. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she almost wanted to jump for joy. She walked over to the back of the couch grabbing a blanket gently laying it over her boys before she left the room. The later morning came almost too soon for John. He could tell something was missing. He looked over seeing Sherlock was gone. John jumped up and rushed to Sherlock's room, he wasn't there. John then went to the bathroom door seeing Sherlock walk out from a shower in his bathrobe. John calmed down smiling at Sherlock.

"John you looked panicked. I was just taking a shower trust me I wouldn't go off onto a case without you." Sherlock smiled at John going into his bedroom.

John quickly took a shower and got ready when he looked over seeing Sherlock walking out with his mobile glued to his ear and his eyes were excited. Sherlock hung up and John didn't even have to ask. He knew that look meant a case. They both rushed downstairs and hailed a cab to take them to the crime scene.

At the crime scene Sherlock and John stood closer together then they normally did. The house looked normal and just as they both crossed the Caution tape Anderson came walking up.

"So its true then, you really faked your own death then Sherlock. Wow I had it correct the first time I heard the news." Anderson said looking at Sherlock.

"Anderson, yes I faked my death but I'm not a fake even a average intelligence like your self knew that." Sherlock gave him a look.

"Um Anderson what he really means is he missed you." John said looking at both Anderson and Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he walked past Anderson and into the house knowing John would soon follow. Once inside the house Sherlock and John waited for Lestrade to stop talking to police officers and walk over to them. Lestrade lead them over to the right side of the house and to the kitchen where the body of a young boy lay dead facing the ceiling. His throat had been cut open causing blood to spray the sides of the walls around him. Sherlock was the first to approach the body looking over him quickly.

"Male close to his early 20's. his hand is over his neck because he tried to stop the bleeding but he couldn't reach the phone on the counter. There his right leg is broken you can see they way its bent wrong." Sherlock stopped talking to take a closer look at the boy.

John went over to the boys other side seeing something clutched in his hand. He carefully unclenched the boys fingers and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper out of the boys hand. It was a scribbled note that read:

no matter what happens know that I still love you and want to stay with you, James you're my

The rest of the note was too covered in blood to read, but even John got the message this boy was trying to send to his friend. John scanned the note in his hand over and over again. He then looked down at the boys beaten body understanding how he must have died. John handed Sherlock the note and Sherlock set it in a sealable baggie labeled evidence. After John made a analysis on how the boy died Lestrade decided to take over from there.

On the cab ride home John remained totally silent while Sherlock kept looking over at John wondering why he was being so silent. Sherlock moved towards John wondering why he was being unnaturally silent. Sherlock knew it wasn't like John. When the cab stopped a block away at a stoplight John stepped out and began to walk home on his own. Sherlock paid the Cabbie and chased after John on foot catching up to him quickly thanks to his long legs. Sherlock stopped John only a few feet away from 221B. John didn't turn around and persisted on trying to walk up to 221B. Sherlock loosened his grip and followed John up like he was a ghost. John removed his coat hanging it on his hook then he went over slumping down in his chair. His hands rested on either side of his face as he starred endlessly at the floor. Sherlock removed his coat and scarf hanging them up but starred at John confused.

Sherlock crouched down in front of John starring at him like he would at a unreadable puzzle. John felt Sherlock's hand on his arm and looked up seeing Sherlock so close to him. Sherlock could read the sadness in Johns face and Sherlock gripped Johns arm tighter. He was not used to seeing John sad and didn't understand why John should be sad over anything lately. Sherlock knew he told John he was back from the dead John admitted his feelings for him and they both kissed and were still going out on cases together, much like before but Sherlock was still puzzled. John tensed at the pressure Sherlock applied to his arm without being aware he was gripping that tightly. John grabbed Sherlock's hand getting his attention while doing so.

"Sherlock can you loosen your grip on my arm that hurts, please." John said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh yes, sorry I was distracted."

John removed his other hand from his face to see Sherlock clearly. He felt like he should tell Sherlock what was bothering him since he could see how much it affected Sherlock even though he hid it very well. John sat up straighter instead of keeping a slouched look to him.

"Sherlock I know your worried by how I'm acting. Its just the case and the crime scene we were just at. For some reason or another it gave me a weird feeling. And I don't know how to describe it" John said calmly.

Sherlock thought it over and knew it had been a while for John, since he had seen any sort of crime scene. He got up and began pacing the flat, suddenly unable to sit still for any length of time. John got up and starred at Sherlock until he noticed and finally sat down in his chair.

"Sherlock, do you ever think about us"? John asked.

"John yes I do and it wouldn't bother me if you had feelings for me at all. But why do you ask."?

"well, the note in the boys hand made me think about us."

Sherlock gave a slightly surprised look to John. He then got up and went straight to his room closing the door behind him. John sat there looking over at the fireplace wondering of he upset Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Sorry it took longer then usual, i had a hard time keeping on track. There should be more chapter to come after this one. **

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

The next day John went out for a walk leaving Sherlock in the flat. Sherlock found John within fifteen minutes and he didn't even have to text him. John turned around seeing Sherlock following him closely. John stopped and faced Sherlock.

"hey, is there a case Sherlock."? John asked.

"no, but there was mail for you at the flat so I figured I would give it to you." Sherlock handed the envelope to John

John opened it and saw it was a wedding invitation.

GREG LESTRADE

AND

MOLLY HOOPER

THE BRIDE AND GROOM REQUEST YOUR PRENSENCE FOR THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIAGE. SATURDAY THE TWENTY SIXTH OF JANUARY AT THE HILLSIDE CHURCH.

TWO O CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON

221B BAKER ST CENTERAL LONDON.

John looked back up at Sherlock with a wild grin on his face handing Sherlock the invitation. Sherlock blinked in surprise at this, knowing Lestrades previous marriage ended badly. They both walked back up to the flat as Sherlock walked over to the window leaving the invitation on the table next to the couch. Sherlock and John jumped in surprise when they heard Mrs. Hudson yelling for joy. She came up the stairs as fast as she could showing the invitation off to John and Sherlock. John and Mrs. Hudson had their little celebration while Sherlock starred out the window with a blank expression. John looked over seeing Sherlock, he walked over behind him placing his hand on Sherlock's arm grabbing his attention away from the window.

"Come on Sherlock, please cheer up a little. Lestrades getting married next week, wont that be great."? John asked.

"oh that is great but I see no point in getting overexcited about the matter, that's all." Sherlock said looking at John.

John gave Sherlock a disappointed look and went over to the couch where Mrs. Hudson was sipping at her tea. About a few more minutes of John and Mrs. Hudson chatting then she had to go. When Mrs. Hudson left Sherlock went over to his chair. John did understand Sherlock's reasoning but at the same time it made John think about Sherlock's opinion on love, if Sherlock didn't seam thrilled over the idea or marriage.

(A week later..)

John starred at himself in the mirror dressed in a black tuxedo as he straightened his bowtie smiling. He saw Sherlock walk into the room who looked dashing in a black tuxedo as well. John blinked taking a double look as he noticed Sherlock's curly hair was combed back. John blushed slightly seeing Sherlock was just breath taking. Sherlock walked over next to John. John turned towards Sherlock and fixed his crooked bowtie. Sherlock looked down at it thinking there was nothing wrong with it but let John fix it anyway. John backed up a step when Anderson stepped into the room. Sherlock John and Anderson all walked out towards the main hall to wait for Lestrade.

Once Lestrade approached they all got into place soon after the brides maids appeared on the opposite side of the aisle. Shortly after the music started playing and then Molly came into view with her hair done up. She gently walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress looking at Lestrade. When it was time for Lestrade and Molly to say their vows Sherlock was incredibly bored with his deductions of the people who also attended the wedding. John had to lightly nudge Sherlock every once and a while to get him to pay attention to the wedding. A few minutes later the vows were said sealed with the kiss. Then came the party after words. Sherlock stood awkwardly to the side watching other couples dancing along with Molly and one of the flower girls.

Mycroft came up behind Sherlock and scanned the dance floor. He waited until a pretty brunette was close enough and shoved Sherlock at her. Sherlock bumped into her as they started dancing with the flow. Sherlock shot Mycroft a threatening glare as Mycroft smiled blending in with the crowd. Sherlock then paid some attention to the girl he was dancing with who was blushing at her unexpected dancing partner. As they spun around Sherlock couldn't help but spot his special flat mate. He could see John dancing with a green eyed blond who wouldn't stop smiling at John. Sherlock saw the way John was so flawless when it came to dancing with a partner. His eyes just locked onto John as he twirled the girl around with the slightest touch. Sherlock felt a pain of jealously looking at them.

John was actually really interested in his dancing partner. He barley noticed Sherlock's presence until he saw a tall curly haired man spinning on the dance floor. John could tell that Sherlock was getting the hang of it but he didn't know how to dance. Everyone stopped when the lights dimmed and the spotlight was on Molly and Lestrade for their dance. The look of slight shock was on Molly's face indicated she didn't know Lestrade could dance.

Sherlock looked around for John in the dim lighting. He spotted him laughing with his dancing partner. Sherlock walked towards him and was about to reach out to him when the lights in the room flashed back on. Sherlock's partner grabbed his arm pulling him away from John. Sherlock gave a lost sad look before he returned his gaze to his unhappy dancing partner.

"A gentle men doesn't just ditch his dancing partner on the dance floor. Or do you want to be kicked out for rude behavior." she said sounding unhappy.

Sherlock gave another glance towards John in the distance ignoring her. "Hey stop looking over at that guy and pay attention to me." She said grabbing Sherlock's attention.

He then took his attention away from John not wanting to cause a scene at Lestrade and Molly's wedding. The party lasted about another hour and Sherlock and John had to be juggled between several girls through the remaining part of the party. When everyone left Sherlock decided to go back to the flat alone. He got there and waited for nearly 20 minutes until John came walking in the door. He turned seeing Sherlock in his chair with his violin in his hand gently playing it. John walked over to Sherlock sitting in his chair looking Sherlock in the eyes.

"Sherlock, did you have fun at the wedding."? John asked.

"Oh, John where do I begin. First off when the party began I had to watch you dancing and twirling with that blond who you were interested enough in to give her a few dancing tips. Then all the other women you danced with couldn't take their hands off of you." Sherlock said placing his violin back in his case looking away from John.

John sat back knowing his evening of fun hurt Sherlock. John stood up starring at Sherlock. Sherlock made eye contact with John.

"I predict that by the next week you will have dated at least one of those women from tonight." Sherlock said still hurt.

"That wont happen Sherlock, I'm not that type of man." John said feeling steamed.

"oh please, with your pattern in dating I'm surprised you didn't invite them over here." Sherlock added.

"Sherlock, look at me. I was only being a gentlemen tonight that is all. I did not and still do not have any romantic feelings for them at all." John said sternly.

Sherlock looked up to see John a foot away from him and gave him a sarcastic expression. John threw his arms down on Sherlock's chair starring at him harshly. Sherlock raised his eyebrow at this barley amused. John leaned down grabbing Sherlock's collar pulling Sherlock up to him. Sherlock starred at John surprised by his actions. Sherlock stood up looking down at John Watson with his mysterious eyes. John narrowed his eyes at Sherlock hating that he of all people made the wrong deduction about his heart. John knew he was deeply in love with Sherlock Holmes and nothing would change that. Infuriated John balled his hand into a fist and swung it at Sherlock. Sherlock caught John's wrist stopping his fist from making contact with his chest. John lowered his head not wanting to meet Sherlock's overpowering gaze. Sherlock lightly touched Johns face. John smacked Sherlock's hand away with his free one.

"Sherlock, you just piss me off sometimes. I cant believe that you, would be so blind." John said still not looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock let go of John's wrist and walked around him flopping down onto the couch to give John some space and time to calm himself down. Sherlock opened his eyes starring at the ceiling.

"John you know I can see perfectly, and if you are indeed referring to emotionally seeing, well then I am blind. Emotions are just distractions for the mind to block what really matters, nothing more." Sherlock said in a frustrated huff.

John walked over to the back of the couch and leaned over looking at Sherlock. John reached his hand out gently touching Sherlock's cheek seeing he was already fast

asleep. Even for Sherlock it was a very long day, adding to the fact that there was absolutely no case must have drove him up the wall. John leaned down over the couch gently kissing Sherlock's forehead before he went into his room falling asleep. The next morning John woke up and heard Sherlock playing the violin in the other room. He walked out after a quick shower in a red bathrobe to hear a sad tune playing. Sherlock was starring out the window as he continued to play not noticing John was even in the room until he smelt the shampoo and conditioner. Sherlock stopped and turned towards John. He set his violin down where he always put it and approached John. Sherlock observed that John was purposely avoiding eye contact with him as he greeted him.

John rushed back into his room getting dressed and then came back out. He went into the kitchen ignoring the experiments in the kitchen grabbing his kettle of water setting it on the stove. He heard Sherlock walk into the kitchen as he was getting down two cups for the tea. Sherlock rested his hand over Johns as he reached for a cup on the top shelf. John paused feeling Sherlock's hand on his. John felt Sherlock's chest was pressed against his back.

"John let me get that.." Sherlock offered.

"Sherlock I can get it but thanks" John said trying to ignore Sherlock's inviting scent.

"John please, let me make it up to you." Sherlock leans down, his breath hovering on Johns neck.

John goes red feeling Sherlock's warm breath. He grabs the cup setting it down on the counter as he tries to avoid Sherlock's presence. John pours the tea into the cups reaching for Sherlock's. Sherlock reaches it first, his cheek lightly rubbing against Johns as he smirks. Sherlock sees the blush on Johns cheeks as he hides a smile. John takes a breath just as Sherlock walks off with his tea in a rather pleasant mood. Sherlock went over to his chair sitting back sipping his tea, as he watched John through his dark curly bangs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**This Chapter took a little more of my time. I feel like the chapter was something new and hopefully refreshing. Enjoy please feel free to leave any reviews. :)  
**

* * *

John finally walked out of the kitchen sitting over in his chair picking up the news paper looking through it. John had gone over the news paper twice when he realized Sherlock would have already observed this and found it annoying.

"John I know you are avoiding me for a personal reason, you don't have to make it so plainly obvious. Why don't you just go out for some fresh air, or down to the pub with some friends." Sherlock said looking at John.

"Well maybe I should" John said sarcastically.

Sherlock went silent again. He peered out the window to the city below hating the criminals decided to take a day off. John got up starring at Sherlock quite harshly. Sherlock rolled his eyes quite puzzled at the fact John was getting mad at him when he only said what he observed. Sherlock stood up walking towards John. John's harsh expression was wiped away when he saw something he thought he'd never see in his flat mates eyes. Emotion, Sherlock walked very slowly as his eyes were becoming glassy with the tears that were rising to the surface to overflow down his cheeks. John took one long stride after another until he was in reaching distance of the tall detective in front of him.

"Sherlock your about to cry." John paused shocked by this.

"You hate me at the moment don't you John." Sherlock said letting his hurt overpower his observational skills.

Johns eyes grew sad, sure he was frustrated with Sherlock but he could never hate him. John wiped the tears from Sherlock's eyes gently as the Detective looked at him stunned. Sherlock had ultimately forgotten what it was like to be touched gently by another human. John held his hand against Sherlock's cheek feeling Sherlock's soft warm skin.

"John what are you doing, all of my deductions clearly stated you were angry with me." Sherlock said in a low voice.

"Sherlock, I could never hate you, that's never going to happen." John said so sure of himself.

John grabbed Sherlock's hand with his right and held it against his heart. Sherlock let a blush appear on his cheeks as he found his hand was shaking along with his body. John leaned closer to Sherlock until their foreheads were lightly pressed together. Sherlock kept looking John up and down trying to deduct on what John would do next but he couldn't. The only thing Sherlock was certain of was that Johns heart was racing against his hand. John at the moment was unreadable to Sherlock. John rose up causing his lips to brush against Sherlock's.

Sherlock closed his eyes leaning more into John once he relaxed into the kiss. Johns fingers rose to mesh with Sherlock's curly hair. Sherlock released a pleasant moan while still kissing John. Sherlock took a leap licking Johns lips sliding his tongue inside Johns mouth once he parted his lips open. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock as they both walked into Sherlock's room without parting from each other. Sherlock found his back on the bed with John toppling over him. Sherlock reached up to John lifting his shirt up over his stomach, with John taking it off. John threw his head back as he felt Sherlock's lips and wet tongue on his stomach moving up his chest. John moved down biting Sherlock's collar with his teeth as he un buttoned his shirt keeping eye contact with Sherlock, intensely. Sherlock's shirt was now open exposing his chest and broad shoulders when John let the shirt go, kissing Sherlock's chest, while his hands moved slowly down the Detective's abdomen gently. Feeling Sherlock's toned muscles as they tensed up from Johns touch.

Sherlock's hands moved up Johns back and stopped when his eyes picked up on the right shoulder. Sherlock could see the pink flesh of where Johns scar was. His hand stopped almost hovering over Johns shoulder as if he was almost afraid to touch it. In Sherlock's mind that's exactly what was happening, he knew that some scars would heal over time if treated and it being non surgical. To Sherlock he never had been exposed enough to something like this, he didn't think of it scary, but he didn't want to scare John by reacting badly to it. John could see Sherlock's reaction clearly. He grabbed Sherlock's hand and placed it against his scar looking Sherlock in the eyes.

"The scar is rough to the touch." Sherlock stated.

"Yes, well apparently removing a bullet from a shoulder is not the easiest if your not a medical doctor. The poor kids hands were shaking , that's why my scar looks jagged." John said looking down remembering.

Sherlock's fingers ran over the scar again and again until he was used to the feel of it. Sherlock's hand dropped away from Johns scar and he leaned in curiously pressing his lips onto Johns scar. John blushes, he wraps his arms around Sherlock's shoulders. Sherlock leans up running his tongue up Johns neck watching John arch his head to the side as John blushed hard. Sherlock's hands slid down johns sides until he grasped his hips. John looked down at what Sherlock was doing and gulped nervously.

Sherlock's fingers grabbed Johns butt and lifted him up. John was amazed when he landed on his back with Sherlock on top of him. Sherlock could see the bulge in Johns pants as he moved his hands all around Johns pants, flicking his belt buckle as Johns hips jumped up responding to Sherlock's teasing. John moved his eyes away from Sherlock feeling embarrassed at how he just reacted. Sherlock saw this and moved in, his face was inches away from Johns observing his facial features reading that John was embarrassed. John met Sherlock's eyes and couldn't look away.

John sat up forcing Sherlock to sit back. John leaned over Sherlock, pushing him onto his back as John nibbled on Sherlock's ear. Sherlock arched his back breathing heavily as he could hear John growling in his ear. Sherlock grabbed Johns butt grinding against him as his face flushed. John found this new unfocussed Sherlock to be quite adorable. John couldn't help it as he rocked his hips against Sherlock's hearing the detective moan and pant. Johns hands moved over Sherlock's chest heading downward as John sat back, surprised by his mobile going off. John got off of the bed and walked over picking up his mobile. John could see that Mycroft had called.

John pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose knowing anything from Mycroft meant a government matter.

"it's a case" Sherlock said standing right behind John peering over his shoulder.

"ah, don't do that Sherlock." John said surprised by Sherlock's sudden presence.

John dialed Mycroft's number tossing his mobile to Sherlock letting him deal with his older brother. Sherlock heard Mycroft's voice over the receiving end.

"John, glad you noticed I called." Sherlock was silent.

"Since when do you call randomly in the middle of the night Mycroft. What is there another missile plan gone missing."? Sherlock asked sarcastically.

The other end was silent but there was no indication that Mycroft had ended the call. Sherlock started to pace the room impatiently waiting for Mycroft to respond.

"Sherlock I called Johns mobile because I wanted to talk specifically to John, would you be able to hand the mobile over to him." Mycroft said.

Sherlock handed it to John and mouthed 'he wants to talk to you for some reason.' John rolled his eyes. John blushed grabbing the mobile looking Sherlock in the eyes.

"Hello, Mycroft what's this about"? John asked

"John I'm calling you, because I require your military skills. First I need you to leave the room that you and Sherlock are in and go somewhere private for the rest of the details." Mycroft said waiting for John.

John looked at Sherlock and walked out the door walking up to his room closing the door before he spoke again. "ok I'm in my room, the doors closed and Sherlock didn't follow me. He just gave me a weird look. Now what is this really about Mycroft. What do I have to do."? John asked.

"John, I need you to go on a special mission for me. Just you, Sherlock would arouse suspicion for the situation."

"What situation Mycroft, either tell me all of it now or forget it." John said frustrated.

"I need you to merge with Moriarty's men, undercover. Once that is accomplished then I need you to take Moriarty out for good. You can handle this John." Mycroft said seriously.

John felt his shoulder start to hurt along with his leg. John knew the seriousness of the mission, but even if he was up to it he predicted it would take him months to even get close to Moriarty or his men. John finally stopped himself from shaking taking a solid breath.

"ok, but Mycroft how can you be sure that I will be able to infiltrate on Moriarty's men."? John asked looking at the door to make sure Sherlock was not on the other side.

"John our men have it all planned out. If Moriarty is not killed then he will come after all of us, do you want that on your shoulders."? Mycroft's voice sounded threatening.

"Fine, when do I have to leave for this"? John asked

"You will leave tomorrow night, at a quarter to midnight. You will pack a small bag of some cloths and your gun. From there you will go to the bus stop 3 blocks from your flat and wait for me. I will call Lestrade to make sure both of you have no cases to interrupt your mission. I'll see you soon John." Mycroft ended the call.

John dropped the phone in shock to what he just agreed to. Sherlock heard the thud of the mobile hit the floor and walked up the steps to Johns room seeing the door was locked. Sherlock knocked on the door.

"John are you alright, what was that thud, did you drop something."? Sherlock asked uncertain what made then thud noise.

There was no response for a moment. John eventually contained himself grabbing his mobile and unlocking the door opening it. John starred at a worried confused Sherlock. John walked past Sherlock without a word not sure what he could say at this point. But he knew by this time tomorrow night would be his last time seeing Sherlock for a while. It was unbearable to John, he didn't know how long he was going to be away from Sherlock. Sherlock observed John as he walked back to his room and left the door slightly ajar. Sherlock found this out of Johns behavior patterns and wanted to investigate. He strode over to Johns room seeing the lights were off and the only light came from the crack in the doorway. Sherlock walked over to Johns bed to see John laying on his back, his shoes were kicked off and his arm lay over his eyes. Sherlock also noticed the frown in Johns lips seeing the corners quivering.

Sherlock knew this look, it was one he always regretted seeing in John. The look of him while he relives his nightmares of the hell in war. Sherlock stepped even closer to John starting to lean down towards him.

"Sherlock just go away.." John said in a strained voice.

"I don't want to leave you John, were you having a nightmare,"? Sherlock asked.

"its called living a nightmare at the moment.." John said without realizing it.

Sherlock didn't say a word as he felt a title wave of hurt slam into him. He lowered his head starring at his bare feet.

"ok I will leave you to your business" Sherlock's voice was sad.

John opened his eyes and sat up grabbing Sherlock pulling him onto the bed. Sherlock didn't know how to react. John held onto Sherlock tightly keeping Sherlock's face against his chest so he wouldn't observe Johns tears. Sherlock hugged John back still puzzled because of Johns behavior. John began stroking Sherlock's thick curls in his hand while he breathed in Sherlock's scent.

"promise me you will never leave me." Sherlock said as he stroked Johns hair.

"I won't Sherlock" John said choking back tears.

That night Sherlock fell asleep in Johns arms to have morning come too soon. John woke up, feeling Sherlock still asleep against him. John sat up and looked over at the sleeping Sherlock on his bed. John snuck quietly over to his closet grabbing a small bag filling it with a few days worth of clothing. Then he grabbed his 9mm with thee safety on setting it in his bag along with another full clip. John starred at his backpack hiding it in his closet closing the door so Sherlock wouldn't see it. After Sherlock finally woke up John became increasingly silent. Sherlock couldn't place it.

"Sherlock, I don't think there will be a case today, why don't we go out for a walk"? John asked.

"Fine, I'm needing to do something." Sherlock said getting up.

They went out into the cold afternoon air. Sherlock turned his collar up against the wind looking over seeing Johns coat wasn't warm enough for the cool air. Sherlock boldly grasped John pulling him inside of his coat. John looked up surprised by Sherlock but was glad that it felt warm from the cold wind. John noticed the increased amount of stars on the street as people almost stopped walking looking at them. Sherlock glanced around looking unaffected by it.

"Now people are going to talk." John said to himself.

"Don't forget John, people will always talk, think back at the newspaper tabloids they gave you and me. it's a infectious cycle that never stops but only gets bigger as time goes on." Sherlock stated.

John looked at Sherlock smiling at his statement. He really was going to miss the incredible man beside him. John glanced down at his watch while they were eating out and saw it was already close to 10pm. John silently started to panic. Sherlock stared at John from across the table barley touching his food.

"John, something is bothering you. What is it."? Sherlock asked toying with his fork.

"I'm fine what are you talking about"? John said feeling nervous.

"John, you have barley been able to sit still this entire time, so something has you distracted." Sherlock said pointing his fork at John.

"look lets just take this to go its getting late." John got two carry out boxes and scraped their dinner into them.

They both walked back to the flat in silence but John knew Sherlock was trying to deduce him the whole way home. John knew his mission would be compromised if Sherlock found out so John was trying extra hard to keep it hidden. Back at the flat John set the dinner in the fridge and settled down in his chair opening Kissing Coffins for some light reading. As John was reading his light was blocked by the shadow shaped as Sherlock's head. John rolled his eyes closing the book, keeping his thumb in place to look up at Sherlock. Sherlock starred at the book with opposing eyes as if it was almost a replica of Moriarty.

"Can I help you"? John asked feeling a chuckle rise up in his chest.

"Vampire kisses, Kissing Coffins"? Sherlock asked clearly unknown to the book series.

"It's a book series about this girl Raven who falls for a particular Gothic boy named Alexander. She doesn't know he is a Vampire, even when she finds out she still loves every immortal piece of him. That's how it is so far." John feels like a idiot after he realizes what he just said.

Sherlock backs away getting the picture of Vampire Kisses. John heard Sherlock walk away and he started reading again. Sherlock had found Vampire kisses and started reading it. John sets the book down getting up. He walks past Sherlock when he is stopped by Sherlock. He looked down seeing Sherlock's arm draped over his shoulder down his chest stopping him. John turned around hugging Sherlock. Sherlock reached down cupping Johns face in his hands pulling him up into a kiss.

John relaxed against Sherlock wrapping his arms around his neck. They both backed up and stumbled onto the couch. John began brushing the hair out of Sherlock's eyes. John knew the clock was ticking, his precious seconds with Sherlock were running out.

He glanced down at his watch that read 11:00pm. John had to find a way to distract Sherlock fast. John slithered into the kitchen finding some of his pain medication from when he first got his scar and plopped 2 of them into Sherlock's tea. Once he handed Sherlock his steaming cup of tea the pills had already been dissolved. Sherlock began slurping at his tea. It was about half way through when Sherlock started feeling fog headed, the room started to spin and get disoriented.

"Sherlock, are you alright."? John asked looking concerned.

"John…" Sherlock collapsed on the couch dropping the cup, causing the small amount of tea to soak into the carpet.

John hated what he had done but he was running short on time, he quickly cleaned up the mess and draped a blanket over Sherlock , lastly after he stoked the fire he walked over with his bag over his good shoulder and planted a kiss on Sherlock.

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good, I love you." John quickly walked out of the flat closing the door, wiping the warm tears from his eyes as he made his way down the steps.

John had made it out of the flat and was 3 blocks away waiting at the bus stop waiting for any sign of Mycroft. Soon enough a black car pulled up to the curb and Athena strode out telling John to get inside. He did as he was told and the car pulled away from the curb with not trace it had ever been there. John didn't ask any questions because he knew Athena wouldn't give him any answers. He would have to ask Mycroft and his team if he wanted to know how deep he was going to climb into Moriarty's web. The car stopped outside a abandoned power plant and John stepped out walking up to the front door seeing how big the place was. He looked back and the car had already drove off, John opened the door stepping inside, his hand clutching on to his backpack strap.

John walked down the empty halls being stealthy like usual. He turned the corner when he stopped. He felt something solid and cool against his throat, he looked down seeing the shimmer of a silver blade. John looked up into the eyes of the guy that starred at John as if he were a mere kid. John narrowed his eyes at the arrogant guy standing before him.

"What are you starring at."? the American asked.

"With a blade like that, I could have walked up on you in your sleep." John said eying the blade.

"What do you mean I'm the best assassin America knows, or should know." John could see this guy was clearly full of himself.

"With a blade like that, shining in the sunlight, or in the moonlight is never a good weapon to carry. If you really want to assassinate someone, go with a black blade, it's a easier kill." John knew what he was talking about when it came to weapons.

John looked over to the shadows seeing Mycroft walking over towards him. John gave a relieved look when he saw it was Mycroft.

"John, you made it. Sherlock never followed you."? Mycroft asked.

"I had to drug his tea, I was running short on time." John said feeling sad again.

"Well good job, your going to need those skills for the mission. Now if you will follow me we will make you look like one of Moriarty's men." Mycroft lead the way.

John followed getting a uneasy feeling in his stomach. They both started walking down a very dark hallway. John stopped where the moonlight and shadows border lined each other looking back wanting Sherlock with him.

"John come on, I cant hear your footsteps following." Mycroft turned towards John.

"um…right." John turned down the hall following Mycroft.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**(Sorry meant to say bathroom for Chapter 5)**

John kept trying to anticipate what would come his way once they reached the end of the hall. He thought he had gone through all he could when finally the door was starring him right in the face waiting to be opened. John held his breath as Mycroft scanned his hand and the door swung open. It was a large room filled with all types of equipment. Mycroft pointed out a table over to the left that had a few small brief cases. John approached it and opened the first case to see over 7 pairs of different colored contacts. John tried on a pair of emerald green ones. He liked the way they looked and went on. Pretty soon he had his hair dyed black, a fake mole on his lower jaw and looked different, not like John Watson.

John was given a new wardrobe and he looked at Mycroft ready for more instructions. Mycroft lead the way back down the hallway and cutting to the right lead out a side door and Mycroft handed John a new Mobile and a new I'D. John looked at Mycroft a little puzzled.

"Mycroft, what do you expect me to do, I don't even know who to track down to get to Moriarty." John said.

"John I already came into contact with a man for hire from Moriarty, all you have to do is follow the Mobile's directions and you will meet him." Mycroft said before he stepped back inside leaving John alone.

John followed the GPS on his Mobile and ended up in a dark alleyway. He could see down about halfway stood a man leaning against the wall. John approached the man placing his mobile into his jacket pocket.

"So, you must be mike." The man said to John.

"Yep mate, that's me." John said catching on.

"My names Luke, this way." Luke now lead the way.

They walked up to a small 2 door car and John stepped into the drivers seat. Suddenly Luke locked the doors and placed a blond fold over Johns eyes. John began to struggle once he felt the cold metal of the hand cuffs around his first wrist. John felt like he was pinned against the door of the car, Luke had his knee against Watson's chest. Finally John calmed down enough to let Luke talk.

"Look Mike, you appear legit but this is just procedure ok."

John then felt what had to be a sack covering his head as well. John secretly rolled his eyes at this, the sack was not necessary. John jerked back in his chair as he felt the lung forward of the car as it roared to life speeding through the connection of alleyways. Soon enough John felt the sun shining on him, John knew it had to be almost noon. After a hours drive on a bumpy road the car came sliding to a stop. John sat still for a minute feeling nauseated from the 360 degree spin while Luke stopped the car. John heard Luke exit the car and assumed he was walking to the other side to bring him out. John let out a scared scream as he was pulled out of the car. John tried to keep up with the pace of the two men that were rushing him along but Johns legs weren't long enough. John let himself be dragged by the men as he felt the sun beating down on him. They had only been out in the sun for nearly a ten minute drag through the dirt and rocks. John felt the perspiration on his neck, he knew if he stayed out here any longer he would get dehydrated and would need water soon. Once inside John was hit with a wall if cool air calming him to some extent.

They walked down the hallway, John felt the blindfold slip down his eyes. Suddenly he could make out the world around him, but it was hazy. He could see that down every hallway that branched out to the right or the left, there was a armed guard. John then looked ahead and saw a iron door. John stumbled as he was thrown to the ground inside the room. The bag had been removed from his head, the only problem was the room had no windows and was dark. John couldn't even see he felt around until he felt the wall against his back. John felt like a prisoner on death row.

Sherlock opened his eyes seeing he was face down on the floor. He sat up and saw the cup of tea on the floor, the remaining tea already stained the carpet of the flat. Sherlock grabbed the cup and observed some of the tea still inside the cup. Sherlock brought the tea over to his experiment table and using a drop dilator, he sucked up the tea and placed 2 drops on his microscopic table examining what was in his tea. Sherlock's eyes widened when he saw the chemical agent in his tea was Vicodin. "Vicodin" Sherlock said to himself looking over towards the bathroom. Sherlock went into the bathroom and grabbed the medication John used to take when they first met. Sure enough it was Vicodin, and most likely a strong dose of it too. Sherlock still felt a little groggy but was still able to function as he slowly made his way to the living room again. Sherlock felt very irritated by what John had done, but on the other hand Sherlock had done tons of experiments like what he went through on John before. So maybe this was just Johns way of getting him back. Sherlock grabbed his mobile and quickly dialed for Johns number.

"Were sorry but the number you have called has restricted your calls, good bye" the operator hung up. Sherlock shook his head in confusion as he didn't understand the meaning of this. Sherlock quickly grasped a hold of his emotions and headed towards Molly and Greg's house leaving the door to 221B ajar in the process. Greg answered the door surprised to see Sherlock on his door step like this. Greg let Sherlock inside and Sherlock started pacing their home rapidly. Molly could see a look of confusion and sadness riddled in Sherlock's eyes. Molly grabbed Sherlock's arm and sat him down on the couch sitting next to him, her hand still on his arm. Sherlock just stared into nothing concentrating on avoiding eye contact with Molly.

"Sherlock, whats wrong."? Molly asked.

"John took off." Sherlock stated

Greg and Molly shared a concerned look.

"Sherlock what happened before John left."? Greg asked.

"Simple, we talked for a bit, then Mycroft called my Mobile saying he wanted to talk to John. He called John a minute later. John went up to his room for exactly 30 minutes before he came back down. After that John started acting on edge as if something were going to happen and then he..." Sherlock stopped himself seeing the errors he missed in Johns behavior.

"oh, stupid stupid. Mycroft made him leave all along." Sherlock mumbled to himself remaining silent as the tension in the room began to grow from Molly and Greg's questions.

"Sherlock, what is it"? Greg asked looking desperately at Sherlock.

"I have to go now." Sherlock said dashing out the door in a huge rush.

Sherlock made his way to Mycroft's office to see his older brother at his desk looking rather annoyed to see him.

"what is it this time Sherlock"? Mycroft asked annoyed.

"Mycroft tell me where John is, now." Sherlock threatened.

Mycroft leaned over the desk looking Sherlock straight in the eyes, challenging him.

"I don't know what your talking about Sherlock." Mycroft refused to break eye contact.

"Very well, if you wont cooperate then.." Sherlock grabbed Mycroft's collar and forced him back and against the wall.

"Tell me now"! Sherlock shouted slamming Mycroft against the wall with a loud thud.

Mycroft could see the look of rage in his brothers eyes, a emotion that was not so common with his younger brother. But one that would very well put any villain to their knees if it was given by Sherlock Holmes. Moments later two of Mycroft's security burst through the door, their bodies tense and pumping with adrenaline. Sherlock turned his glare over his shoulder to the two guards.

"If you expect me to bow down and tell you brother, then you need to pay more attention to me." Mycroft said calmly.

Sherlock's grip tightened around Mycroft's throat, he could see the panic rise up in Mycroft's eyes.

"Sherlock, loosen your grip, please. If you want to see John alive and well then you will listen to me."

Sherlock loosened his grip spinning around grabbing Mycroft's mobile. Sherlock felt two pairs of strong hands grasp his arms stopping him. Sherlock tensed more feeling the veins in his neck pulsing with rage.

"Mr Holmes, we cannot accept this display of behavior,especially against your older brother. You will come with us for detainment." one of the guards stated.

"no let him go, just let him go. its all right now i can clean this up." Mycroft said. The guards let Sherlock stroll out of the building.

Sherlock hailed a cab and had it head for 22 North Umber land St. Once Sherlock was there he looked up Mycroft's cell. He saw it had a text to John to meet him at a specific address. Sherlock beamed with desperate excitement. He saw it was clearly within walking distance and stared at a quickened pace, blending in with the night.

"Oh John, what has my brother gotten you mixed up in"? Sherlock asked himself as he now neared the clearly abandoned building, anticipating multiple levels of danger.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Sherlock approached the door and turned the handle. The door slid open revealing a dark room with light sputtering in from the broken out windows everywhere. He quietly walked in closing the door behind him. Sherlock heard a quick clank and screech of metal, as if someone was scratching across its surface. Sherlock covered his ears groaning in pain. As the sound was getting closer its pitch got quicker, Sherlock could tell it was a object of small size by the way the pitch was rapidly repeated. The sound suddenly stopped. Sherlock uncovered his ears and stood upright. He heard the wind at his back along with the faint but familiar sound of a exhale. Sherlock spun around, but too late. Sherlock saw a silver blade slice his arm. He backed up holding his arm following the blood dripping blade up to its holder. A man stood in a fighting stance glaring at Sherlock.

The man wore a simple black get up, black shirt, pants, boots and hand gloves. Sherlock's eyes concentrated on the nose ring that was attached to a chain leading up to the top of his right ear. With that simple observation Sherlock gave him a confused look tilting his head to the side.

"I missed, Just a few more inches and you would be bleeding out." The american said disappointed.

"You, by a few more inches. For gods sake man what were you aiming at."? Sherlock asked.

"your throat what else, I'm the most notorious assassin in the U.S, you British twat." the assassin spat out.

"What did you just call me"? Sherlock hissed.

The assassin gulped in uncertainty at Sherlock's harshness. Sherlock charged at the assassin kicking the blade out of his hand quickly gaining the upper hand by tugging on the chain connected to his nose and ear. Sherlock rolled his eyes as the assassin pleaded with Sherlock to let go of the chain. Sherlock shook his head clicking his tongue.

"not before you tell me who all has been hear recently." Sherlock said politely.

"over my dead body" the assassin spoke.

Sherlock tugged on the chain causing tension and pain in the assassins nose and ear. A millisecond later the assassin spilled out every person to come by within this weak. Sherlock then ignored the assassin complaining on the floor walking down the hallway. Sherlock reached a door and saw it would only open by fingerprints. Sherlock chuckled knowing this device had Mycroft written all over it. Sherlock scanned his hand and it accepted him, because his DNA was a complete match for Mycroft's. That made Sherlock shiver in disgust every time he was reminded of it. Sherlock stepped into the bright room standing there smiling from ear to ear.

X X

John Hears a click of a microphone turn on and winces because of the high pitched feedback. John shakes his head afterwords to try and get the ringing in his ears to stop.

"So Micheal, is it"? The computer voice asked John.

"yes that's me. When can i have something to eat. i haven't eaten all day."? John asked back.

"We'll see if you really are who you say you are, then you can eat." The computer voice said then clicked off.

John looked down at his feet sitting against the wall trying to ignore the obvious signs of hunger. John ran his fingers through his hair as his hunger pains gradually got **worse** as the clock ticked away. No matter what John did, whether it was, pacing the room, talking to himself or rocking back and forth the pains of hunger still consumed his mind. By now, he guessed it had been four hours in there without food. That was not counting the fact that John ate a light dinner the previous night due to his stress over the mission and leaving Sherlock. Johns head snapped up when he heard the hinge on the door creak and light shot through the room. Too soon it was taken away and John could feel a presence, that he was not alone. John calmed himself down as he heard loud footsteps approaching him. He looked up looking into a pair of venomous eyes that sent a chill right through him. John knew it was Moriarty, just by those cold psychotic eyes, he knew.

"Well, Micheal it seams you are who you say you are. You have survived hunger and haven't snapped." Moriarty said impressed.

"the reason I have not gone insane is I am who I say I am." John spoke clearly.

Moriarty starred John down observing him before grabbing Johns collar pulling him to his feet. John was clearly shaking and weaker from a severe lack of food and cursed himself for having to hold onto Moriarty of all people for support. Moriarty tugged John by the hair out of the room and into the bright hallway. John squinted at the light, Moriarty smirked in delight.

"whats so funny"? John asked

"funny how being held up in a room for a solid 4 and a half hours, with no light source can make the human eyes very sensitive to light again." Moriarty stated as they continued down the hall.

"oh, I didn't know." John said not fully paying attention.

"I do hope your hungry" Moriarty teased.

"starving" John said feeling tired not caring if Moriarty was lying at this point, he knew he needed food.

John could have sworn he heard Moriarty whisper "good boy" but he wasn't sure.

Moriarty hung a right and opened a door to a small room with a table and a plate covered in food. John didn't care if it turned out to be a plate full of pig eyes, his mouth was already watering at the thought of something in his stomach. Moriarty sat John down John saw it was a plate full of chopped up potato's smothered in some sort of gravy. John grabbed a fork and instantly started shoveling down mouth-fulls as a immediate reaction of hunger. John didn't even notice Moriarty starring at him from the other side of the table, or that he had gravy running down his chin. All he cared about was he was getting food into his system again. Moriarty gazed at John evilly as he watched John scarf down his food in record time. Once John was done he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and licked the left over gravy off of his hand. John then sat back satisfied by his meal already feeling energetic. Moriarty clasped his hands together in pure wonder still starring at John. John raised a eyebrow at Moriarty feeling more then creep-ed put by Moriarty's attentiveness. Moriarty stood up extending his hands towards John. John hesitated at first but eventually John shook Moriarty's hand. Moriarty lead john out of the room and down the hall again. By this time John rolled his eyes following right behind Moriarty feeling his habit of dragging things out was already boring. John was lead into a room with a few other men looking at John optimistically. John looked at them harshly giving them a sense that he was one of them and not a scared spy. But after all John had already been in the military, so he was already mentally ready for a situation like this. Eventually the men relaxed and John sat down at the table where the men sat. Moriarty swung forward draping his arms over Johns shoulders. John looked uncomfortable looking at the other men.

"It's ok mate, you'll get used to it" the man to Johns right said, giving a understanding look.

"So, what are we going to be doing"? John asked, trying to lightly shrug off Moriarty's arms.

"Well men first off i would like to make a fantastic announcement." Moriarty paused waiting for silence.

"i have been recently been informed that my rival's live in, has been successfully taken out." Moriarty pulled up a photo of Johns identification.

Moriarty scrolled down revealing Johns status as Deceased. John started to panic, sure he was incognito, but that was not his status. John didn't want people to think he was dead. John took a breath lightly tapping his knees. Moriarty caught that and leaned towards John, too closely. John gulped feeling Moriarty's stare hanging over him.

"Micheal, can we talk in private, please" Moriarty hissed.

Everyone else left the room, leaving John feeling suddenly vulnerable. John cleared his throat looking Moriarty anywhere but into his eyes. Moriarty's stare grew more intensely as he gradually got closer to John.

"So Micheal, why don't you just drop the act and tell me who you really are". Moriarty threatened.

"what are you talking about I'm Micheal just like I told you." John said feeling really uneasy.

Moriarty grabbed Johns collar glaring at him with harsh eyes. John starred back at Moriarty clenching his fists. Moriarty moved even closer to John, his mouth inches away from Johns ear. John hissed at Moriarty only causing him to smile devilishly at John.

"You seamed to get very close to your precious Sherlock before he died. Let me guess he never told you how he felt." Moriarty said.

"Shut the hell up" John gritted through his teeth.

"aw, did i hit a nerve, perfect. You know John I could use someone as good, and as built as you for my organization." Moriarty spoke, his hand moving up Johns thigh.

John took a swing at Moriarty but surprisingly it was blocked. Moriarty dared John to make another move. the tension was broke when the door swung open revealing a man wearing all white. The hood covered his eyes well as he walked towards them. As John was distracted Moriarty punched John in the face sending him to the floor. The man in white ran towards Moriarty. Moriarty stood up surprise riddling his face. Moriarty felt a sharp pain in his chest looking down seeing the strangers hand against his chest. A familiar voice spoke to Moriarty as he slumped to the floor, the man still in front of him.

"leave John alone, hes mine. And I've got you" Sherlock sang the last part as Moriarty looked up into Sherlock's light blue eyes.

Sherlock took his hand away from Moriarty's chest leaving the small dagger in Moriarty as he now lay dying. Sherlock hurried over to John, pulling him to his feet. John shook the dizziness off and marched over to Moriarty. John pulled Moriarty up by the collar. Moriarty smiled at John then over at Sherlock.

"I should get myself a live in one. After all you two have each other." Moriarty chuckled.

The smile on his face was wiped away when Johns fist collided with Moriarty's face. The back of Moriarty's head smacked the concrete hard. John continued to punch Moriarty in the face as his anger grew.

"you like laughing, who's laughing now!" John shouted as his face was sprayed with blood from Moriarty choking.

Sherlock grabbed John pulling him off of Moriarty's dead body. John took a few deep breaths and was able to turn and look at Sherlock. John fell against Sherlock's chest. Sherlock put his arms around John hearing John choking back tears.

"its alright John." Sherlock whispered.

"thanks" John choked out.

"But we really need to get out of here the police will be arriving shortly after hearing the fire alarms i set off."

Sherlock and John raced towards the back exit of the building hearing the sirens in the distance.

* * *

**_There is one more Chapter after this, Maybe even two more. Happy reading :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sherlock and John got to the flat within a hour. Sherlock forced John to sit on the couch while he looked at Johns cheek. Sherlock damped a washcloth and brushed it against Johns cheek. John closed his eyes, trying to hide his worry. Sherlock was acting hyper. He only acted hyper when he didn't eat for more then a day. John grabbed Sherlock's shaking hand stopping him. Sherlock looked John in the eyes.

"you haven't eaten since I left, have you"? John said.

"John I'm fine" Sherlock said.

John starred at Sherlock disappointed shaking his head. John got up and walked past Sherlock heading towards the kitchen. Sherlock followed on Johns heels wondering what John might be up to. John started rummaging through the fridge and grabbed out a steak, placing it on the cutting board. John then started prepping more food ignoring Sherlock's observing eyes. Sherlock watched as John cooked up the meal and set two plates. Sherlock walked out of the kitchen sitting in his chair. John quickly set the table and walked out to get Sherlock to come and eat with him. Sherlock reluctantly followed John and they both sat at the table Sherlock saw what John had prepared, feeling his mouth begin to water with impatience. Sherlock started eating very much liking the flavor of it all. Every few minutes that passed Sherlock would glance up, as if to see that John was still at the table with him. John noticed this habit quickly. It was the same habit that John once formed when he found out that Sherlock was alive and with him. John let out a breath setting his hand on top of Sherlock's across the table. Sherlock looked up to Johns warm hand undoing the worrisome knot in his chest. Sherlock's hyper distant eyes poured into Johns understanding sad eyes. John refused to move his hand from Sherlock's, gripping it a little tighter, interlacing his short strong fingers with Sherlock's long quick fingers. Sherlock twirled a piece of lettuce around his plate with the tip of his fork, looking at his and Johns hands.

"Sherlock I'm not going to leave like that ever again, I" Sherlock cut off Johns sentence

"John don't make promises you cant keep, its much less annoying if you just delete the whole concept of a promise. its just made so you can get the other persons feelings waiting for nothing." Sherlock said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Sherlock, can you feel our hands connected together, I wont leave you unless its out of my control. I wont promise you this. But I am speaking through my heart." John looked at Sherlock with sympathetic caring eyes.

Sherlock revealed a saddened expression feeling he offended John in more ways than one. John stroked his hand trying to comfort Sherlock. Sherlock got up grabbing the plates setting them into the sink turning on the hot water. John turned around surprised at Sherlock doing the dishes. John went up to his room throwing himself on his bed feeling the springs bounce him on the bed. John closed his eyes taking a deep breath letting it out resting his arm over his eyes. John didn't hear Sherlock walk up the stairs or even enter his room. Sherlock leaned down to John laying on the bed next to him. John removed his arm from his eyes, smiling at Sherlock. John looked at Sherlock turning on his side facing Sherlock laying so close to him. Sherlock stroked Johns cheek seeing Johns cheeks flush pink as John chuckled. Sherlock found it fascinating how just him touching Johns face would cause such a unfamiliar reaction to Sherlock. Sherlock removed his hand from Johns cheek. John caught Sherlock's hand lightly, his fingers grasping under Sherlock's knuckles. His lips gently kissed Sherlock's skin. Sherlock felt his face get hot as his skin turned red. John looked up into Sherlock's eyes removing his lips from Sherlock's hand. Sherlock rubbed his hand against Johns neck leaning forward. John leaned back as Sherlock kissed John. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck pulling him more into John. Sherlock then felt a sudden urge to unzip Johns pants, fighting against the urge.

John leaned forward kissing Sherlock's neck hearing Sherlock softly moan. Johns lips moved up to Sherlock's ear, his teeth nibbling on Sherlock's earlobe. The urge to remove Johns pants now grew more intensly with every move John made. Then suddenly Sherlock saw the signs, John Watson was hinting at, intercourse, it explained the teasing John was doing. Sherlock took a deep breath, trying to think of anything else then what John was hoping for. Regrettably it didn't work as John moved his hands down Sherlock's chest, feeling every breath Sherlock took.

"I can't take it anymore" Sherlock said in a almost angry tone.

"Sherlock"? John said feeling bad.

Sherlock threw himself on top of John, their lips crashing together as their tongues swirled around each others. The men both began to pant and moan wildly as John was undoing Sherlock's pants, Sherlock was ripping Johns shirt off. Both men butted heads in the process stopping for a minute. John removed what was left of his shirt and Sherlock removed his pants. Then Sherlock removed Johns pants tossing them to the floor, removing his own shirt, starring at John. For Sherlock he had never seen such a beautiful sight, John laying there on the bed, his body slightly tense and relaxed. John grabbed Sherlock pulling him onto the bed, laying on top of him. Sherlock looked up at John impressed and shocked. John bent down kissing Sherlock's exposed skin slowly moving down towards his stomach. All along the way Sherlock moaned, almost paralyzed. John stopped right at the rim of Sherlock's boxers. Sherlock stopped John. John looked up at Sherlock seeing a slightly worried look on his face.

"So Mycroft was right, sex dose alarm you." John stated still looking at Sherlock.

"John that's not the only reason I want to stop." Sherlock said pulling himself back from John.

"Well then what is it, did you start your man period."? John joked.

Sherlock gave a serious look.

John stopped laughing looking at Sherlock totally confused.

"your kidding right, men don't have periods like women do Sherlock."

"Mrs. Hudson, she may hear us. Sound carries more at night versus the day. I wouldn't want to scar her." Sherlock said looking down at his hands.

John sighed backing away from Sherlock, his face understanding but slightly irritated. Sherlock moved off the bed grabbing Johns hand as John was pulling his pants back on. John turned towards Sherlock.

"John, what's wrong, you look disappointed." Sherlock stated.

"I just cant get a break can I." Johns shoulders slumped.

"John, what do you mean, your not making sense."

"Sherlock, just forget it. I'm horny that's all." John said walking away.

"What"? Sherlock walked after John.

Sherlock stopped John from going into the kitchen. John looked up into Sherlock's eyes getting Sherlock's still confused features. John shook his head motioning for them to come sit on the couch. Sherlock and John sat awkwardly on the couch. John grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch throwing it over Sherlock. Sherlock gave a pouty face knowing the material was way thicker then his usual sheet from his bed.

"Sherlock do you want to hear or not, I'm assuming you do. So why don't you quit the pouty face about the sheet and listen to me please." John said sounding like a frustrated parent.

"Fine" Sherlock let John speak.

"Ok, cant believe I'm going to be talking about my personal issues with the worlds only genius consulting detective, but here it goes. It started before I was in the war. I had met this beautiful girl and we were growing close, one night we had a little too much whine and had a one night stand. After that I volunteered for the war in Afghanistan. After two years of military service I get shot. Once I'm back in London I meet you. Then those three years passed and I still haven't been intimate since. Now that were close Iv been wanting to, you know. So that's why I'm a little irritable."

"Look John if you wanted sex you could have just said so." Sherlock said.

"But if Ms. Hudson hears I wont be able to face her again. And the fact that your a Virgin, it makes me the dominant one." John said with a half smile.

"John I can also be the dominant one you know." Sherlock said looking at him.

"So what do we do then.?" John asked aloud.

"Simple, we just wait until Mrs. Hudson has to leave town and then we will have the night to ourselves." Sherlock said quickly, looking at John with raised eyebrows.

"Sounds like a plan Sherlock." John said getting up off the couch.

John walked back up to his room flopping his body onto the bed. John felt the hot air in his room. He grunted getting up walking over to the windows and opening them feeling the hot air rush out. John took in a cool breath of the night air. John went back over to his bed laying on it feeling much cooler with the window open. This time John heard Sherlock walking up the stairs and into his room. John rolled over onto his back looking at Sherlock. Sherlock laid on the bed next to John, the blanket was off of him, probably strung over the back of the couch, knowing Sherlock. Sherlock strung his arm across Johns stomach. John moved closer to Sherlock. John flung his pants off, snuggling against Sherlock pulling the cold blankets over them. John drifted off to sleep while Sherlock stayed awake feeling John against him. Sherlock had no idea he could be open to these emotions, and that such a normal man like John could be the one to draw them out of Sherlock, with the simplest of actions and words. Eventually Sherlock closed his eyes wrapping his arms tighter around John. The next morning John woke up and walked over to the window closing it, feeling the cold morning air rushing in. John shivered momentarily walking down the steps towards the bathroom. Luckily that window was not open as well. John stepped into the shower feeling the hot water hitting his skin, waking him up more. John took his time washing himself knowing he didn't have time to rush. Sherlock woke up hearing the shower going. Sherlock walked down the steps and into the kitchen starting the kettle. John stepped out of the shower grabbing his towel and bathrobe. John walked out into the living room, sitting at the kitchen table. Sherlock was busy in the kitchen and came out with two plates of hot steaming breakfast. John starred at Sherlock amazed at what Sherlock did with his ever ending boredom. The men looked up when they heard Mrs. Hudson's knock as she walked in the flat. Mrs. Hudson went into the kitchen getting John and Sherlock their cups of tea. John and Sherlock thanked Mrs. Hudson for that.

"oh you boys don't have to thank me." Mrs. Hudson replied

"Mrs. Hudson you don't have to leave so soon, sit down and stay a bit" John said holding his cup of tea.

"Mrs. Hudson, you've been seeing that baker Hank again" Sherlock stated looking into the news paper.

"Sherlock, what tells you that"? Mrs. Hudson asks, shocked.

John looked over at Sherlock, giving him a warning look to not deduce Mrs. Hudson like that.

"the dusting of flower on your sleeve, and the small traces of hair on your shoulder, much thicker and darker then yours. Defiantly seeing Hank. Might want to take it easy with how you approach him." Sherlock said coldly.

"Sherlock, zip it." John snapped seeing the look on Mrs. Hudson's face.

Sherlock shut his mouth looking back at his paper. John gave Mrs. Hudson a apologetic look.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to sound so cold Mrs. Hudson" John said seeing Mrs. Hudson brighten a bit.

"Oh John your such a good man, Sherlock must be glad to have you." Mrs. Hudson wraps her arm around John giving him a warm hug. She then stepped out of the flat.

"See Sherlock, you shouldn't be so cold to everyone, I mean you have gotten better but when your board, you can get cold again." John said looking right at Sherlock.

John and Sherlock look over towards the door again when they hear Mrs. Hudson.

"sorry to rush back in here, but I was just letting you know that next week I'll be visiting my sister in Europe for a few days." Mrs. Hudson then stepped back out.

Sherlock and John smiled devilishly at each other now knowing this.

"well today just got even better" John says with a small laugh.

Sherlock looked over to his vibrating mobile on the table.

"Its Lestrade, he says he has a case for us." Sherlock says looking excited.

"great, time to go to work." John got up heading to his room to get changed.

Sherlock and John rushed down the stairs and flagged down a cabbie.

Once inside the Cab John looked out the window.

"John, what is it, you like going on cases with me" Sherlock said looking over John

"Yes, but Something doesn't feel right." John said not wanting to look over at Sherlock.

John your over analyzing things before you even get the details. Just relax and keep a open mind." Sherlock said touching Johns forearm.

"thanks, Sherlock" *John relaxed a bit and held Sherlock's hand in his. interlinking their fingers.

Sherlock blushed slightly at how warm Johns hand felt.

They pulled up to a flat complex to see police cars. The street blocked off with yellow caution tape. Sherlock and John stepped out of the cab walking up to Sargent Donovan. She turned to them, a look of distress on her face.

"Donovan are you ok"? John asked seeing she was upset.

"John, I." Sargent Donovan went silent looking at the ground unable to look at them.

"Its someone you know isn't it Sally" Sherlock stated.

Donovan didn't answer him, She walked away. Sherlock and John looked at each other confused. They walked over the caution tape and marched over to Lestrade walking out of the flat. His face saddened. Sherlock walked up to Lestrade stopping him in his tracks.

"Sherlock, John. I was wrong, you two should just leave." Lestrade said blocking the doorway.

John stepped forward towards Lestrade, his mind racing through what Mrs. Hudson said to them earlier today.

"oh god don't tell me.." John was unable to finish his sentence feeling a tightness in his chest.

Sherlock grabbed onto Lestrades collar slamming him against the wall. Lestrades face turned pale with shock.

"Don't tell me its Mrs. Hudson in there" Sherlock said. His face deeply worried, his hands slightly shaking by the looks of it.

"Sherlock, its worse. John you might now want to come inside." Lestrade said in a defeated tone.

John and Sherlock pushed their way inside the door and ran through the living room up the stairway. They barged into the last room on the left. They stopped shell-shocked at what they saw laying before them.

**More Chapters to come :)**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Sherlock and John starred down at Mike Stamford. His body was sprawled out on the bed. His arms bound to the headboard, and his chest _covered_ in deep red marks. A riding crop lay next to his body. In his right arm, a syringe protruded from his bicep. And a little note was tied to the syringe's plunger. "I'm Sherlocked" was written in blood red lipstick. Papers were thrown everywhere along with text books all over the place in Mikes room. Sherlock takes a step back in shock. Then his eyes catch the riding crop. They dart from the crop to the marks on Mike's body, over to the syringe and the lipstick. "...Irene.."

John shakes his head not wanting to believe what Sherlock just said, tears welling up in his eyes as his hands clench into fists. Sherlock instantly walks over and takes the note, staring at it. His lips crease into a straight line, anger starting to boil. Sherlock starts to walk away but Lestrade stops him before he gets out the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Lestrade asked.

"I already know who the murderer is, Lestrade, I don't need to examine the body any longer. Come on, John.."

John left in a silent rage, looking at the ground, his body tensed.

"What's the matter, besides the fact that you're obviously pissed off about Mike." Sherlock observed.

John remained silent to not snap at Sherlock. He sped up his pace walking out of Mikes flat.

Sherlock reaches up and grabs John's wrist, yanking him back and into his long arms "You're not going after her, John."

"Sherlock, just don't I don't want to accidently snap at you. I need to go vent my anger in private. Please let me go." John's voice was slightly strained.

"Vent now. If you need, punch me."

"No I won't take my anger out on you, never."

"Punch me." Sherlock backed up a little and braced himself

"Never" John walked off feeling calmer but his anger and hurt still stung on the inside. John started looking around for any pubs that would be open.

Sherlock walks after him in silence

John walks into the first pub he sees sitting down at the bar. "One glass of beer please"

"Give him a shot of vodka." Sherlock corrects as he sits down next to John, placing a $20 bill on the counter.

"You don't have to do that Sherlock"

"I know." Sherlock's eyes are closed as he takes a sip of his water

"But thank you" John rubs his forehead, forcing back the tears that wanted to pour out.

Sherlock smiles and finishes his water as the bartender puts a shot of vodka in front of John.

John takes the shot glass. "Here's to you Mike, R.I.P" John raised his glass just a little before downing it.

Sherlock nods at the bartender and he sets another shot down in front of John. John takes the glass downing it in one swallow. "Keep em coming" John says to the bartender.

The bartender looks at Sherlock who nods again, and makes another few shots for him.

John downs three more shots all in a row as the alcohol hits him, making his pain numb. "mm, more"

Three more shots are placed in front of John then Sherlock slides his finger across his throat, signaling to cut him off. John takes the first glass throwing it back setting it on the table. The second one goes down quickly.

On the last glass, John's hands are a bit wobbly from the alcohol. "This last ones for you Mike buddy, See you on the other side some time." John let the shot slowly slide down his throat, setting the empty glass on the bar. John slumped on the bar completely smashed. Sherlock rolls his eyes, picks John up, slinging him over his shoulder, nods to the bartender and hails a cab.

"Heey, Sherlock I wasn't..F-finished, et" John says in a drunken slur.

"Yes you were. I cut u off." Sherlock said.

"But I wasn't yet" John protests.

"Sure."

"Whatever" John leans against Sherlock in the cab.

Sherlock puts his hand on John's head and gently strokes his dirty blonde hair.

John falls asleep against Sherlock, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Sherlock sighs. "Useless." He pays the cabbie and slings John over his shoulder again, walking into their flat and gently setting the doctor on his bed.

The next morning John wakes up, feeling the room spin out of orbit and his head pound. John grasped his head. "ugh..."

"You feeling better?" Sherlock is leaning against the doorframe, wrapped only in the white sheet.

"Only if I don't puke" John said rubbing his head.

Sherlock walks over to the bed, the sheet sliding off his shoulder as he sits on the side of the bed. He leans forward and lays the back of his hand against John's forehead. "No temperature. That's good, all things considered."

John sits up feeling the room take another spin as his alcohol was going to make a comeback. John got up racing towards the toilet as he retched. Sherlock rolls his eyes as he gets up and kneels next to John, rubbing his back.

John rests his hands on the floor finally lifting his head up. "ok that probably wasn't worth the drinking last night."

"Of course it wasn't, idiot."

"Hey cut me just a little slack, I learned my lesson."

"Sure."

"Thank You."

Sherlock gets up and starts walking away, his sheet still showing half of his exposed chest. John gets up and walks over to Sherlock wrapping his arms around his chest.

Sherlock smiles, gripping John's hand. "Can I help you?"

"Thank you Sherlock, for letting me vent last night. It really helped." John said carefully.

"John, you encountered a severe shock last night and you needed to vent out all of your anger, confusion and sadness. That is why I paid for your drinks, so you wouldn't do something, reckless." Sherlock said smiling.

John let his arms drop from Sherlock's chest, walking around Sherlock to go make himself some well needed breakfast. Sherlock caught up with John wrapping his long arms around Johns chest making the Doctor stop in his tracks.

John looks at his flat mate. "C-Can I help you?"

Sherlock lightly kisses Johns cheek. John blushes and leans into the kiss.

Sherlock's eyes snap open once he hears the vibrating of his mobile over on his desk. "Just ignore that."

John turns towards Sherlock and gently pushes him back. "Answer it. It may be a case. That'll get you excited."

Sherlock gives his puppy dog eyes at John shaking his head.

John shakes his head, snaps his fingers and points to the mobile. "Go."

"Fine" Sherlock grabs his Mobile picking it up seeing a text from Lestrade. Come to Scotland Yard at once-DL

"It's from Lestrade he wants us to go to Scotland Yard."

"See? It's a case. Now you can get off on the excitement." John throws his coat on. "Come on."

Sherlock goes to his room putting cloths on and joins John outside catching a cab. The whole ride there, John just looks out the window. Sherlock and John walk into Lestrade's office. Lestrade is at his desk, looking worried, very worried. Not even noticing Sherlock and John.

John looks at Sherlock. "Um, hi?"

Lestrade looks up seeing them. "Oh, you're here. Sorry, Sherlock John, there's been a new development in the case involving Mike Stamford..."

John stiffens.

"It's Anderson, evidently he was beaten just like Mike. He's not dead though but we determined it was from a riding crop with the same note, but attached to the riding crop this time. Sherlock, who is doing this we need to know." Lestrade stated looking at both of them.

John backs up letting Sherlock talk.

"So she's been getting her way around in London again." Sherlock mumbles to himself almost chuckling. "Lestrade let me and John handle this, we know who were dealing with."

John nods in agreement.

"Wait Sherlock we need to know who this is, the men of this precinct need to know." Lestrade demands.

"The only advice I will give you is don't invite any women over to your flat until this is solved. Come on John were leaving." Sherlock gets up walking out the door.

John walks behind him. Sherlock glances over at John, worry consuming his mind.

"What's wrong?" John asks.

"Nothing I'm fine" Sherlock babbles

"No you're not."

Sherlock spins around facing John, almost touching him. "John don't you see it.?" Sherlock asks.

"No.."

"Irene is going after all the men I have come into contact with. The only ones that she will target next are Lestrade, Mycroft and then you." Sherlock looks at John dead serious.

John stops in his tracks, eyes wide.

"Once a Dominatrices always a Dominatrices John."

John shudders at the thought.

"Even if she is Sherlocked." Sherlock says in disgust.

"Let's go back to the flat." Sherlock suggests.

John nods as he stares off into space

Sherlock snaps his fingers in front of John once they are back at the flat. "John, John"?

"Huh? What?"

"You were just staring into nothing."

"Sorry."

"Irene has you worried doesn't she." Sherlock observes

"A little."

Sherlock takes John into his arms holding him closely to his chest. "I won't let her win John, don't worry." Sherlock said determined.

John blushes. "Of course you won't. You never do."

Sherlock's grip tightens around John as he gets lost in thought.

"What's bothering you, Sherlock?"

"She'll be much harder to track down this time John. She always had a way of hiding in plain sight."

"Yea."

A sound rises up at the bottom of the stairs, like someone walking up them. John's head snaps up and looks at the door, putting his hand on his gun.

Sherlock let go of John grabbing his gun from his belt pulling off the safety. Sherlock looks over to the door. A stroke of lightning hits and the flat goes completely dark, followed by a bone chilling thunderclap. John widens his eyes trying to speed up his night-vision. Sherlock points his gun at the door point blank. The sound of someone closing in gradually gets louder as they reach the top of the steps. John steps behind the door ready to help.

"Sherlock, what are you doing"? Mycroft demands seeing the gun pointed at him as another flash of lightning lights up the flat.

John lets out a breath of relief, rolling his eyes. "Good God, Mycroft! Don't do that!"

Mycroft looks over to John behind the door. "Good to see you too John."

"I wish I could say the same, if you hadn't just given us a heart attack!" John snaps.

"Why are you even here?"

"I came by to deliver this to Sherlock." Mycroft held up a envelope in his hand.

John looks turns his head to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock puts his gun on safety and puts it away, grabbing the envelope. Sherlock carefully examines it.

"Who is it from?"

"It's from...Irene..." Sherlock confirms.

John stiffens, his anger starting to burn.

"What does she want, Sherlock?"

Sherlock opens the envelope seeing his old blue scarf fall into his hands. A note was attached to it. "Don't worry I'm just returning your scarf XXX" "It's my scarf.. From when I fell off the roof.." Sherlock says baffled.

John clenches his fists and walks away, slamming his door behind him.

"Mycroft, the only other person who would have my scarf is...oh my god, Molly." Sherlock paused knowing he would be running into a trap if he went.

Mycroft looks at the floor. "What do you want to do, brother?"

"One of us has to go to Molly's, there's no other way around it, but they would be running straight into her hands."

"Obviously. So what do we do? Give her what she wants, or send a decoy?"

"A decoy would be best. But who."? Sherlock thinks aloud.

John opens his door, his coat on and his hand clutching his gun. "I'll go."

Sherlock looks over in horror. "No John you're staying with me, we'll find someone else. Mycroft help me out here." Sherlock begs.

Mycroft raises an eyebrow. "Why not let John?"

"Yea, you said she'd get to me eventually. I'm just cutting time." John cocks the gun."

"Fine." Sherlock walks over wrapping his arms around John tightly.

John is in total military mode as he pushes past Sherlock and Mycroft and out the door.

"Be safe John." Sherlock whispers.

"Sherlock, John will be fine, he's the safest person you and I know." Mycroft said attempting to comfort his younger brother.

Sherlock starts to pace the length of the flat, his nerves still getting the best of him. Sherlock's mind was already running at light speed considering all of the possible outcomes with John no longer in the safety of their flat. Sherlock walked over to the window watching the lightning light up the night, giving London an ominous feel. A night that Sherlock would normally have loved.

XX

John finally caught a cab outside of 221B. He ordered the driver to go to St Bart's Hospital where Moly would still be at this time, up late with the deceased. Hopefully she was not one among them by the time John would get there. As the driver made his way through the dark London streets John stared out the window watching the lightning storm. Suddenly there was a small break in the lightning to have the skies rain down, bringing even more lightning and thunder. Once the cab arrived at St. Bart's John jumped out of the cab racing inside. John ran through the halls instantly heading for the Morgue. He stopped at the doors labeled Morgue, getting his gun out of his jacket pocket. John took a steady breath opening the doors to the chilly Morgue, stepping inside. His eyes scanning the room for any signs of Molly or Irene. John neared the corner turning with caution to see Molly, tied up to a chair. Her moth covered by a cloth, her hands were bound to the chair, as were her legs. From this far away John could already see the red welts and dark bruising on her. She twitched in pain clearly still alive, but for how long. John ran over to her, startling and relieving Molly at once. Her face calmer but still remained frightened. John began to untie her. He started with her hands then unbound her feat. Once John took off Molly's gag Molly began to sob shaking like a leaf. John pulled Molly to her feat walking over to a counter grabbing a first aid kit. John began to gently brush the anti-bacterial over Molly's cuts. John looked Molly in the eyes seeing she was not shaking as bad as earlier.

"Ok, your going to need to be checked out by a doctor for the welts. But other then that the rest of your injuries should heal in time." John said putting the first aid kit away.

John looked over to Molly seeing her crying, shaking as she tried to hug herself. Johns eyes went instantly sad. John wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest letting her weep. John rubbed Molly's back trying to calm the intense sobs coming from her.

"Shh, it ok now Molly. I'm here." John whispered reassuring her she was safe.

Molly's sobs ceased as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She wrapped her arms tighter around John, certain they were out of danger.

"John."? Molly asked

"Yea, I'm still here Molly." John said in a soft low voice.

"I've been wondering, that is, how I couldn't have met someone like you." Molly confessed.

John didn't know what to think, After all she was always all over Sherlock for all of these times that it didn't make sense to the Doctor, that she would have developed feelings for him.

"Um, Molly what are you talking about."? John asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"John, if it's not too bold of me to say, I really like you." Molly confessed, her cheeks burning.

John cleared his throat feeling totally awkward. He let Molly go. John walked Molly towards the double doors still seeing no sign of Irene but kept an ever waiting presence for her. John sent a quick text to Sherlock.

Molly is here, she's alive but a bit scratched up. No sign of Irene-JW

Excellent John, take her home then get back here-SH

John sensed there was something off with the situation, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He took Molly back to her place, securing the perimeter of her flat before he left, making sure there was no danger.

. As John got into the cab to head back to 221B. John sees the storm hasn't stopped yet, giving him an uneasy feeling in him. The cabbie stopped in the street with a good mile or so to go until John reached Baker St. Questions ran through Dr. Watsons mind about the cause of the stop could be. John heard the engine was refusing to turn over, so for the remainder they were staying right there. John shook his head starting to get out of the cab. He got a bad sense that the surrounding neighborhood was not too friendly.

John looked at the fragile cabbie. 'He wouldn't last if someone started trouble.' John thought.

John heard the cabbie coughing as he popped the hood of his cab, John decided that he couldn't leave him here. John walked up looking at the engine.

"Anything I can do to help."? John asked.

"Yes, go to the driver's seat and help start it for me will you." The driver said fiddling with the engine.

John hopped in the driver's seat and turned the key hearing the engine refusing to turn over. John sat there knowing every second he stayed, would cause concern for everyone at the flat. Finally the cabbie called out for John to try to start it again. John turned the keys giving it gas hearing the engine roar to life again. John sighed in relief helping the cabbie back into the driver's seat.

"Thank you for helping an old man like me out." The cabbie said appreciated.

"Anytime, I'm always willing to help." John said getting into the rear passenger seat.

Eventually John made it to 221B safe and sound. John leaned forward handing his money to the cabbie. The driver ignored him.

"Sir, here's my money for the ride." John said.

"No keep your money, when you helped me out, you deserve a free ride".

John didn't let up. The cabbie folded Johns hand over his money looking at him.

"Keep it, it's hard to find people with a common sense of decency today. You earned this free ride sonny." The cabbie smiled at him seeing John step out.

John looked to the left side of the buildings and then to the right. He could see the power outage was still lingering. John took a breath opening the first door, walking up the 17 steps to his flat. John tripped over what felt like a stool and collided with a soft strong object. A lit candle reviled Mycroft, looking emotionless as usual. John stepped back.

"John, good to see you're in one piece." Mycroft commented.

"Yes, um where's Sh-" Johns sentence was silenced by a hand on his shoulder.

John knew it was Sherlock. John turned around seeing Sherlock's face illuminated by the golden candle light. He could see the flame reflected, dancing in Sherlock's grey eyes. John saw Sherlock's eyes were staring into Mycroft's opposing gaze. Sherlock lowered his head more, so his bangs hid the intention in his eyes. John felt Sherlock's hand tighten its grip on his shoulder. Sherlock walked back, knowing the flat better than anyone. Sherlock and John vanished into the shadows of the flat, away from Mycroft's eyes. Once the darkness surrounded them Sherlock took Johns face in his hand, lifting John into a harsh kiss. John could feel the passion in Sherlock's kiss and hot lips. But John wasn't quite sure why Sherlock's body was shaking, trembling. John broke the kiss wondering about Sherlock. Sherlock threw his arms around John, holding him tightly.

"Sherlock, you're trembling. Are you ok"? John asked.

"You were late getting back here. I thought that you had..." Sherlock trailed off.

John knew he must have really worried Sherlock. But what worried John was the fact that Irene still hadn't appeared. When would she show up to try and kill them all? John pushed the thought from his mind. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock pulling himself even closer, while still in the dark. John kissed Sherlock hearing another thunderclap, making him jump.

**More Chapters to come :) I'm not done yet**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Sherlock looked down at John smiling. Mycroft stepped towards Sherlock and John, twirling his umbrella in his fingers.

"It seems to me like Ms. Adler has called it off for another time Sherlock. I'll be seeing you later brother. John, take care." Mycroft stepped out the door.

John sighed in relief from the awkwardness. Sherlock, however remained motionless, unmoving holding John in his arms. John looks up at him and snaps his fingers in front of his face. "Hey,, Sherlock, you alright?"

Sherlock snaps out of it, getting a weird twisting feeling through him.

"You okay?" John asks.

"John you know how I don't abide by the feeling of predicting any outcome of a bad event."

"Yes?" John gets stiff from worry.

"I think that just might happen." Sherlock's eyes were unfocused.

John gulps. Sherlock hears Mycroft walking down the steps, he hears another set of foot falls coming up, soft light feet by the sound of it. John turns toward the door. Mycroft walks to one side of the steps seeing Mrs. Hudson pass. He feels a jabbing pain in his chest. Mycroft grunts in pain falling down the steps catching himself.

John rushes forward grabbing Mycroft. "Mycroft. What's wrong?"

Irene wraps her arm around Mrs. Hudson walking up the steps and into the view of the candles. "Hello again Dr. Watson."

John backs up slowly, pulling Mycroft with him.

Irene smiles at John and Sherlock. "You'd better hurry Doctor, god knows what is in these little bundles of joy." Irene holds up a small empty syringe.

John's heart stops as his eyes widen and he looks over Mycroft. Sherlock hovers over his brother, checking his pulse, breathing, looking at his chest and face. Sherlock glares up at Irene. "You injected the very same poison into him, just like in Mike Stamford".

"Mmhm. Smart as always aren't we Sherlock?"

"Of course I was hoping it would be John walking down the steps, but you need to improvise at times." Irene says eyeing John.

John starts to sweat, trying not to show it.

Irene walks backwards towards the steps. Mrs. Hudson shaking like a leaf. "Sherlock, oh Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson cry's out.

"Hmm she seems fragile, wouldn't want her falling down the steps, wouldn't we Mr. Holmes."

John gets ready to run to her, his eyes hardening. Sherlock's eyes harden, he walks towards them.

Irene grabs Mrs. Hudson, shoving her down the steps, backing out of the way, smiling.

John rushes forward and grabs Mrs. Hudson's hand and pulling her on top of him as they both went down the stairs.

Sherlock charges toward Irene, his hand grasping her throat. Irene grips her riding crop, hidden in her coat, smacking Sherlock back.

John is at the bottom of the stairs gasping. Mrs. Hudson stopped shaking, she looks at John shocked. "Oh John are you ok"? She asks worried.

John starts coughing and gasping as he turns onto his side. Mrs. Hudson stays with him.

Irene swings her riding crop at Sherlock. Sherlock grips the whip and tries to work it out of her hand.

She smacks him with her free hand. Sherlock stumbles backwards holding his cheek, a small cut starts leaking blood.

"Tsk Tsk, Remember what I told you Mr. Holmes. I'd have you begging for mercy twice before I was done with you"

"Not by a long shot." Sherlock reaches for her again.

Irene swerves out of his reach japing him in the ribs. Sherlock grunts and grabs the railing just in time to pull him back up. Irene kicks Sherlock in the leg. Sherlock starts to lose his footing. Irene's riding crop slides across Sherlock's face, her smile sinister. Sherlock keeps his cool head as he glares at her. Irene grabs Sherlock by the hair dragging Sherlock back into the flat, flinging him on the couch.

Sherlock places a hand on his head making sure he's not bleeding. "Now what, Irene?"

Irene drops her coat, revealing a skin tight purple and black night gown, the bottom is attached to leggings. On her hips are small needles with fluid in them. Irene Smacks the crop across Sherlock's face.

Sherlock stays unfazed. Irene straddles Sherlock, her whip smacking Sherlock's leg.

Sherlock tries to keep from showing emotion. 'I'm sorry John.'

"Ooo so cold, that's not what I like." Irene injects one of her syringes into Sherlock's leg.

Sherlock's eyes widen as he starts to feel sick.

Irene grabs Sherlock's hair roughly, leaning on him. "That's much better."

Sherlock tries to get up but his body is numb. "J,ohn..." Sherlock tries calling but it comes out as a whisper.

Irene smacks the crop across his face leaving a big red welt. "I will not have you calling his name."

Sherlock tries to grab the riding crop, but his functions have slowed way down.

"Tsk Tsk, you obviously don't know how this works." She smacks him again. "I dominate you!"

Sherlock forces himself up grabbing the riding crop, barley able to keep his grip over the drug. "Get off of me" Sherlock says weakly.

Irene stays. "Why should I? You don't have the strength to get me off of you."

Sherlock grabs her arm, glaring at her.

"What's this? You think you can overpower me?" Irene smirks and pins his arm down with her leg.

Sherlock bites her leg, desperate to get free. Irene smacks the crop across his face multiple times, cutting his lip. Sherlock winces, spitting blood in her face. Irene wipes the blood from her face and licks it off her finger.

"Go to hell Irene." Sherlock ignores the blood running down his lip.

"I was already there. It's not as fun as you are."

"John, John are you alright"? Sherlock tries shouting again.

Irene smacks him again. "Don't you dare call his name when you are with me!"

John starts to sit up but clenches his side. "Aghh!"

Mrs. Hudson holds Johns hand not sure what is wrong with him. "John."?

"You cannot make me shut up Irene."

Irene leans in close. "You want to bet?" She rips part of her night gown off and shoves it in his mouth.

Sherlock spits it out. Leaning up, grabbing her throat, his grip still weak. Sherlock shakes his head, but it just makes him dizzy and disoriented.

Sherlock falls off the couch. His head still spinning like mad. "Uhg. J, John." Sherlock tries to crawl away.

Irene looks at him, running the crop across his bleeding cheek. Sherlock stiffens, fear creeping up on him. Irene grabs Sherlock shoving him on the couch. She straddles him, smiling at Sherlock's current state. She leans down biting Sherlock's bottom lip. Sherlock tries to get away but doesn't have the strength or the mental clarity.

Mycroft rolls onto his chest, pain riddling his body. He grabs his umbrella, raising it trying to smack at Irene.

Sherlock grips her wrists trying to hold her still.

Irene kicks Mycroft in the face, sending him to the floor. She shoves Sherlock onto his back, smacking him with the back of her hand. "Boy you are naughty Mr. Holmes, it's getting me all tingly." Irene says in her seductive manner.

"You won't get anything from me, Irene."

Irene kisses Sherlock, her hands sliding down tearing the buttons from Sherlock's shirt rapidly. Her nails digging scratches down Sherlock's chest. She licks them, starring into Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock keeps his lips stitched together and tries to get her off him.

Irene's hands move towards Sherlock's pants. "Now let's see what you're hiding, Shall we Sherlock."

Sherlock flips them onto the floor pinning her beneath him. "Don't even think about it!"

Irene grabs another syringe. "You will. Obey me"! Irene sticks Sherlock in the ass plunging the fluid into him.

Sherlock cringes but keeps his hold on her.

Irene moves her legs, spreading Sherlock's so his body falls on to her.

Sherlock tries to get up.

Irene wraps her legs around his waist. "Not so fast."

Sherlock tries to get free and clenches his hand around her throat.

Irene starts gasping. She looks into Sherlock's eyes. "Two more seconds." She smiles feeling Sherlock's grip loosen.

Sherlock uses the last of his strength to clench his hand and make her pass out.

Mrs. Hudson calls Lestrade. Shaking as she dials Lestrades number.

Sherlock falls to the floor feeling the drug take effect. He hears sirens right outside 221B.

"J,ohn." Sherlock tries to call out, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Lestrade and Sally burst through the door along with some paramedics.

Mycroft, crawls toward Sherlock grunting. "Sherlock..."

Sherlock turns his head.

Mycroft reaches his hand out for Sherlock, his hand trembling with pain.

Sherlock reaches, the tips of their fingers touching.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, you were always an annoying sod, but you're still my baby brother." Mycroft gives him a weak smile. Mycroft falls limp on the floor.

Sherlock holds back his emotion.

Lestrade and Sally come running into the room seeing the scene. Lestrade shakes from shock, Sally on the verge of tears.

Sherlock closes his eyes and turns away, a tear sliding down his cheek.

The paramedics rush into Sherlock's flat once John was being carried away in the first ambulance. Sherlock looks over to Mycroft's motionless body as he tries to ignore the sudden pain ripping through him.

Sherlock lays still, his eyes closed.

Lestrade leans down next to Sherlock shaking him. "Sherlock can you hear me"?

"Yes I can hear you, Lestrade." Sherlock stays unmoving.

Lestrade is pushed aside by the paramedics who check Sherlock's vitals, lifting him onto a stretcher. The paramedic's place an oxygen mask over his face as he's taken down to the ambulance.

"Where is John?" Sherlock mumbles.

"Who"? The paramedic asks.

"John Watson."

"He left in the first ambulance that was on scene. Got himself a few cracked ribs, the poor guy." The paramedic states.

Sherlock closes his eyes again and lets a few tears fall.

"The lady Mrs. Hudson was a bit shaken up, we gave her some medication to help her sleep. She should be fine by the morning."

"That's good..." Sherlock says still out of it from the drug.

At the hospital John lays on the hospital bed grimacing at the pain. Sherlock is taken into the same room as John, right next to him. Sherlock's eyes were closed, His body tense and twitching from the drug still in his system.

Sherlock opens his drug riddled eyes hearing John's voice echo over the sounds of the hospital. Sherlock blinks, his head still fogged. "J-John." Sherlock says weakly.

John slowly turns his head, his eyes barely open from the pain.

Sherlock rolls to his side, his hand stretched out, trying to keep it steady, reaching for John. "John..."

"Sherlock...Where... is... she?" John reaches out touching their fingers.

"Hopefully, dead.." Sherlock starts rolling his bed over towards Johns but stops feeling the IV tug at his arm.

John puts his hand up stopping him. "Don't push yourself."

"But I want to be close to you." Sherlock admits.

"I know. But you can't rip your IV out." John says.

Sherlock starts in on his observations. "You're going to be bed ridden for at least a weak and a half before you will be able to move your abdomen, two cracked ribs, upper right most likely a hairline fracture, not bad. Second one a more severe crack, almost fully broken. Your left arm is badly bruised from the fall and the angle you hit the wall at."

"Yes thank you for summing that up."

Sherlock lowers his eyes. "Sorry I'm bored."

"It's ok."

"I hope Mycroft's ok" Sherlock said unaware it was out loud.

"He should be. Don't worry."

Sherlock looks over at John raising his eyebrow. "What"?

"What?"

"What did you just say"? Sherlock asks.

"He should be ok. What's so weird about me saying that?"

"Nothing, just ignore me John."

"No come on. Tell me." John said.

"Why"?

"Because you are trying to hide something from me."

Sherlock huffs, blowing his black curls out of his face falling back on the bed, wincing in pain from his side. "I...I'm worried about Mycroft."

"Why would you keep that from me?"

"Because its, just an emotion. Nothing more...right. John"? Sherlock looks at John for an answer to his question feeling at a loss.

"How should I know how you interpret stupid emotions?"

"John, please. I'm asking for your advice on emotions. Your insight would be very helpful to me at this point in life..." Sherlock says sadness lacing his usual calm self.

"I don't know how you interpret idiotic emotions, Sherlock. I can't be of any help."

"Oh... Sorry I asked then." Sherlock rolled over, his back facing John. Sherlock didn't know what to do with these pains in his chest, or the tears falling from his eyes, as he tried to silence his sobs.

John looks away hurt. 'I'm sorry Sherlock, You'll have to solve this part on your own.' John thinks looking at Sherlock from the corner of his eye.

Sherlock hears a nurse enter the room. His eyes open when he hears his name being called. "Sherlock Holmes."?

"Yes? What is it?

"Your brother Mycroft is in recovery as we speak. The toxin has been successfully removed from his system. He only suffered minor injuries. He should be discharged by tomorrow morning."

Sherlock nodded and closed his eyes again, his hands clasped together in his thinking position.

The nurse takes a quick flirty look at John before she leaves. Sherlock senses it and glares at her. She makes eye contact leaving quickly. Sherlock closes his eyes again trying to relax, but soon being plagued by thoughts of John's reaction to his emotion question.

John noticed her looking at him, a small smile creeping up on his face. Sherlock is oblivious till he hears a sigh. He turns to John. "What?"

John looks over at Sherlock, embarrassed, a blush on his cheeks. "What, Sherlock I'm a guy and." John stops talking checking out the nurse's ass as she slowly walks by winking at John.

Sherlock looks away with a huff.

John looked over at Sherlock. "Oh Sherlock please don't be mad."

Sherlock said nothing.

"Sherlock, I can't always help it." John leans over towards Sherlock, trying to ignore the pain from moving.

"Stop moving, you'll rip your stitches."

"Sherlock I'm Bi."

"I didn't say anything about your sexuality. I was just telling you not to move."

"I understand that. I just don't want you to be upset. I really do love you. Sometimes it's a challenge to not be attracted to women. But the good side is you're the only guy I've been attracted to and that's not going to ever change." John says reassuringly.

Sherlock keeps his eyes closed. "Leave me be, John. I'm thinking."

Sherlock and John were discharged shortly afterword's.

John opens the door to 221B grunting in pain from his ribs.

Sherlock moves around him kicking the door so it wedges open.

"Thanks Sherlock."

Sherlock says nothing as he does the same to their door and slaps on three nicotine patches, flopping on the couch thinking.

"Ok I guess I'll take my chair." John says feeling irritated.

Sherlock sneaks a peek in John's direction.

John sits in the chair looking at Sherlock, wondering what is bugging him. Suddenly the door bursts open, in came Lestrade, Sally, Mrs. Hudson and some of Lestrades crew.

"Hey, we heard you guys got out of the hospital. We just wanted to show our gratification, so we all brought you both gifts." Lestrade says sounding joyful.

Sherlock groans. "Fine. Just make it quick, Lestrade, I'm thinking."

3 gifts are each handed to John and Sherlock, as everyone else all looked at John and Sherlock happily waiting their reactions.

Sherlock gets through all of them and smiles at the violin case. "Thank you."

Johns first present is a get well card with a bear tied to it with blue ribbon. His second present is a new set of binoculars, Lastly Lestrade sets a box down in front of John wrapped up topped with a bow.

Sherlock looks at it. "What's that?" Sherlock asks curiously.

John gives a puzzled look. He opens the box revealing a black M107 .50 Caliber Long Range Sniper Rifle. John's eyes go wide with surprise by the gift. "Holy mosses, you guys didn't have to do this." John exclaims.

Sherlock gives an impressed look.

"Ok mates this last present isn't necessary. We are perfectly safe with me around." John says looking at the rifle.

"Not with you out of commission with your ribs." Sherlock gets up and goes back to the couch.

"Thank you everyone, I love the presents." John says appreciatively smiling.

Mrs. Hudson comes up behind John, bending down to whisper in his ear. "Dear, what's wrong with Sherlock? He's been acting odd ever since you two got back from the hospital."

"I made him upset by my...reactions..." John says feeling guilty.

"I never told him I'm...I'm." John leans into Mrs. Hudson, making sure no one else heard. "That I'm Bisexual. And that must have hurt him when I looked at a girl the wrong way. I just can't help it sometimes."

Mrs. Hudson excuses them and takes John into the other room closing the door. "Of course it hurt him, dear. As long as I've known Sherlock, he's never taken a fancy to anyone. You are a very special person to him."

John hangs his head feeling guilty. "How can I make it up to him? I love him dearly but what can I do. I'm at a loss. Mrs. Hudson I need your help, please." John begs.

Mrs. Hudson puts her hand on his shoulder. "Oh sweetie, he loves you too. But remember, he's not very good with emotions." Mrs. Hudson says looking John in the eyes.

John gets a bright idea in his head. He hugs Mrs. Hudson before leaving the bedroom. John steps out to the living room with everyone, John sits next to Sherlock. Sherlock stares straight at the laptop on his lap looking up John's Blog. Sherlock's eyes harden as he sees a new post on John's Blog.

XX

So great to see Mr. Sherlock Holmes again. It has indeed been too long. Mr. Holmes, we should see each other soon. Xoxo –The One

Sherlock blinks multiple times feeling like his eyes misled him. Sherlock looked again and saw the words had not vanished. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at this not liking the fact Irene was already toying with the guards at the prison by misbehaving. Sherlock slammed the laptop closed infuriated by what he read. He moved from the couch over to the window starring out onto the night time streets of London. John looks over to Sherlock wondering why he suddenly got angry, feeling like he was the cause somehow.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone for a bit." Lestrade suggests, walking the others out of the room.

John turns towards them "no you don't ha-" John stops knowing their already gone.

John walks over to Sherlock who is transfixed on the window. John barely touched Sherlock's shoulder before Sherlock turned around staring at him. Sherlock looked into Johns eyes deducing him like he always did.

"John, I am not going to tell you why I am in a bad mood, and no you are not the cause so you can stop worrying and focus on recovering some more." Sherlock said looking towards the couch.

John chuckled feeling embarrassed. He went over to his chair opening his box that had the long range sniper rifle in it. John began to put it together piece by piece. Soon enough it was assembled and ready for action. John smiled at himself, admiring his handy work from the military training. John looked over his shoulder noticing Sherlock's eyes were traced on the gun John had just assembled. John looked from the rifle to Sherlock and motioned for him to come closer. Giving him a 'it won't bite' look.

Sherlock moved closer to John his eyes still on the weapon laid out on the floor ready for combat.

"Sherlock, come lay beside me. I want to show you how to handle a sniper rifle." John said smiling.

"John you should know my knowledge of weapons is-" John cut him off.

"Sherlock, were dealing with military addition, assassination quality weapons here. My knowledge is very high in this field. Trust me, please." John said patting the ground next to him.

Sherlock laid down next to John looking at the weapon. Sherlock focused in on the way John positioned himself to the weapon in his arms. It was fascinating to him, but then again it was nothing to actually holding a weapon like that in your hands.

"Ok now Sherlock I want you to learn how to handle a sniper rifle. Just in case there comes a time that I can't get to it, then you'll be able to use it." John said moving away from the sniper rifle.

Sherlock moved right where John was, he places his fingers on the trigger, his other hand lay on the barrel of the gun. John came up behind him whispering in his ear.

"Ok this here is your tracker, it will guide you to your target if you follow it." John instructed.

This time Sherlock was all ears when it came to John teaching. John slid his hand over Sherlock's making sure his hands were in the right places. Sherlock's gaze shifted to John. Sherlock felt like he didn't appreciate John enough for all that he had learned in the military, or even his skills he developed. To Sherlock, they were really something precious, which made John Watson a rare person at that. Sherlock desperately wanted to repay him but that would acquire emotion, which Sherlock knew very little of, since he chose to block out the emotional factor from life. Sherlock continued to gaze at John knowing he owed him for everything.

John looked over at Sherlock he gave an annoyed look.

"Sherlock are you even listening to me or are you thinking about other things."? John asked.

Sherlock leaned in kissing John forgetting about the gun. John kissed back but pushed Sherlock back for a moment. John placed the gun in a secure place in the flat before he went back to Sherlock. Sherlock picked John up and they both landed on Sherlock's bed in a hot heap. Sherlock looked down over John seeing his flushed face starring back at him. Sherlock ran his hand over John's chest, lifting up his shirt. John tossed his shirt to the side, wincing because of his bruised ribs. Sherlock bent down lightly kissing John's ribs.

"John, will this distract your mind from the pain"? Sherlock asked, his lips brushed against John's skin as he spoke.

John nodded closing his eyes taking in the feeling that was rising up in his chest making his body swell with warmth, wrapping around his heart. John looked down seeing Sherlock just staring at him, almost waiting for him to say proceed. John didn't know if that was the case or not, but he nodded to Sherlock either way. Sherlock leaned up to John's ear.

"John try to relax yourself." Sherlock whispered.

Sherlock kissed John's jaw. From there he gently proceeded down, raining over his body with delicate kisses and caresses of his hands. Sherlock moved his way down John's abdomen stopping at his stomach. He kissed Johns belly button and slid his finger along the rim of John's pants. John started to moan at Sherlock's actions. He was more than ready for this and felt he didn't want to waste a minute alone with the man on the bed with him. John grabbed Sherlock's face pulling up to his wanting impatient lips. They kissed each other deeply. John closed his eyes thinking this must be a dream. Sherlock leaned up to John kissing his cheek. Johns eyes flashed open knowing this was really happening.

John bent forward to kiss Sherlock when he stopped grabbing his side. Sherlock saw the pain in Johns face as clear as day and night. Sherlock got off of Watson and laid next to him. Sherlock looked outside seeing the sun starting to rise over London. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John staring at him. John looked at Sherlock with tired eyes.

"You need to sleep John. Don't worry I will stay here. I'm not leaving the flat." Sherlock stated as a matter of fact.

John yawned closing his eyes, curling up to Sherlock falling asleep against him. Sherlock watched John sleep for a few moments before he too drifted off to sleep from the medication he was given. The next morning John wakes up finding Sherlock gone. John sits up ignoring the pain in his side. He gets out of bed walking out to the living room expecting to see Sherlock playing music or in the middle of an experiment. No Sherlock was gone from the flat. John thought maybe Lestrade called him on a case. He sent Lestrade a text.

Hey Lestrade, did you give Sherlock another case.-JW

No you two need to recover, why is he in the flat.-DL

No I don't know where he went.-JW

Hang on I'm on my way over.-DL

John shook his head thinking Sherlock was acting like a child again. Going all around when he was supposed to be recovering from his injuries as well. Several minutes later John heard a knock on the door. John walked over opening it seeing Lestrade. He let him in as Lestrade looked around the flat, as if for a clue to where Sherlock would be.

"Well John, come on lets go look for him." Lestrade said stepping out.

John followed Greg out of 221B walking the streets looking for the tall slender Detective. About an hour into walking Lestrade and John really started to look worried about where Sherlock could possibly be.

"John we'll find him sooner or later." Lestrade said looking towards the opposite side of the street.

John kept walking when he and Lestrade passed a group of young teenagers starring at them. John felt their stare on his back as he stopped and turned around towards the group.

"Excuse me, you haven't of seen a tall dark curly haired man wearing a trench coat pass by here have you."? John politely asked.

"Oh fuck off man. Maybe we seen the freak or maybe we hasn't." The teen boldly said with an attitude, which would make John Watson reconsider punching a minor.

Lestrade walked up to them, cornering the teen that spoke toppling over the lad. He looked up at Lestrade blinking in surprise at Lestrades harsh stare boring into him. John fought back a smile at Lestrades approach.

"Now my friend asked you nicely. Have you seen a tall man with dark curly hair wearing a trench coat pass by here? All we need is a yes or no, otherwise you may find yourself down at Scotland Yard kid." Lestrade says his tone serious.

"Ok we saw a man like that walk past a few minutes ago. The weirdo was talking to himself." The boy said pointing down the street.

Lestrade and John headed off in the direction the boy pointed. They stopped a few blocks up coming to a four way stop. Lestrade stepped off to the left while John took off to the right each still searching for Sherlock.

"Come on Sherlock where could you be this early in the morning."? John asked himself.

**This one took me a longer time to write. Hope you like it. might be one more chapter coming soon. :)**


End file.
